


Si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic francés Si j'avais pu changer les choses escrito por Gottevil. La historia sucede varios años después del regreso de Nerverland, Henry es adulto, y Emma y Regina están prometidas.</p><p> </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9520937/1/Si-j-avais-pu-changer-les-choses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No tengo elección

 

«Te amo Regina»

La espada se hundió con un golpe seco, golpeando contra las costillas, atravesando el cuerpo de parte a parte para acabar su recorrido en la pared blanca y negra del despacho de la alcaldesa, que se encontraba en ese momento perlada de rojo escarlata.

Los labios entreabiertos de la antigua reina dejaron escapar un suspiro, sus ojos clavados en las pupilas verdes que la miraban, empañadas de lágrimas.

Regina puso sus manos en su vientre, a cada lado de la hoja que la atravesaba, como para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Estaba ahí, hundida en ella, el dolor fulgurante que sintió al principio estaba dando paso a un calor que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Sus piernas ya no le respondían, se dejó deslizar lentamente por la pared hasta caer de rodillas, hacia delante. Lo único que le impedía caer definitivamente era la mano de Emma que aferraba fuertemente la empuñadura dorada de la espada.

La morena apoyó su frente en la de su compañera para mostrarle un último gesto de ternura antes de irse, para demostrarle que no la culpaba, era lo mejor que se podía haber hecho.

Emma lo comprendió inmediatamente y le murmuró algunas palabras reconfortantes, deseando que su reina se dejara ir finalmente para que no sufriera más. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se culpaba tanto por haber llegado a esa situación, después de todos sus esfuerzos, todas esas dificultades sobrepasadas a lo largo de los años, pero hoy se encontraba frente a un callejón sin salida…

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía dejar de llorar al ver la vida escaparse lentamente del cuerpo de la que había compartido su vida.

Regina ya no distinguía lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos miraban la boca de Emma, pero su cerebro ya no le transmitía ninguna información que viniera del mundo exterior. Poca a poco su vista se obscurecía, para finalmente convertirse en una pantalla negra, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Siempre se dice que cuando llega nuestra hora, nuestra vida desfila por delante de nuestros ojos. Regina esperaba en su interior que no fuera así, no quería rememorar todas sus malvadas acciones y dejar este mundo con el recuerdo del último crimen cometido.

Sintió alivio al ver que solo los buenos momentos desfilaban por su cabeza, y una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Recordó su encuentro con Daniel, su primer beso en los establos, su petición de matrimonio…después el vacío…Tras  algunos segundos su cerebro le dejó ver uno de sus mejores recuerdos, la primera vez que sostuvo a Henry entre sus brazos, hundiendo su mirada en la de su bebé, estrechándolo fuertemente contra ella. Su alegría en ese momento le hinchió el corazón, que latía cada vez más lentamente.

De nuevo su memoria saltó algunos años para ver aparecer a Emma, en el umbral de su casa, con su eterna chaqueta de cuero roja. Regina se asombró al ver que su cerebro trataba ese primer encuentro como un buen recuerdo. Pero rápido comprendió que esa imagen, que esa primera vez, fue el comienzo de lo que iba a convertirse en la más bella historia de amor de su vida. Y por desgracia para ella, la última…

Después las cosas se aceleraron, los recuerdos desfilaron cada vez más deprisa, algunos claros, otros totalmente borrosos, que Regina no sabía muy bien a qué correspondían. Vio el regreso de Nerverland, con Henry y la familia Charming, su compromiso oficial con Emma, su primera Navidad en familia, el decimosexto cumpleaños de Henry y su primer coche, regalo de sus dos mamás, un poco angustiadas ante la idea de verlo conducir…después todo se volvió borroso, las imágenes daban lugar a ruidos indistintos, lo único que lograba todavía comprender era la voz de la sheriff que le decía que aún, aún, aún  la amaba…

Emma había puesto su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de la reina, mientras que la derecha estaba blanca de aferrar tan fuerte la empuñadura de la espada. Sabía que debía darle fin, pero el dolor que sentía en su interior le impedía ejecutar el más mínimo movimiento. Su padre se acercó despacio, y le puso su mano en su hombro

«Emma, hay que acabar con esto. Si quieres, déjame hacerlo a mí, comprendo muy bien que…»

«¡No!» gritó ella mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado «Soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo, yo…yo…»

Su mano izquierda se deslizó lentamente por su pierna, hasta alcanzar el puñal guardado en su bota. Agarró el mango, y despacio lo desenvainó. Ese puñal no la abandonaba desde que estuvo en Neverland, su padre le había enseñado que era una mejor arma que una pistola. Había aprendido a usarlo de manera precisa, tanto en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como lanzándolo.

Cerrando los ojos, elevó la hoja a la altura del pecho de su compañera. Con un gesto preciso, la hundió con un golpe seco, directamente en el corazón.

«Te amo Regina, siempre te amaré…»

Regina, ya inmersa en las tinieblas, no sintió si quiera la punta de la daga clavarse, lo único que tenía en mente es que la liberación había llegado…Un nombre resonaba aún en su mente…Emma…Después todo se transformó en oscuridad.

El último suspiro de Regina  hizo llorar a Emma. Soltó el puñal que rebotó al caer al suelo, después retiró la espada del cuerpo de su amante. Dejó caer el cuerpo de la reina para estrecharlo una vez más entre sus brazos, su boca apoyada en los cabellos morenos de su compañera. Se derrumbó, Emma gritaba de dolor, sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, besó por última vez los labios de Regina.

**La Reina ha muerto…viva la Reina**

 


	2. Un día en familia

 

«¡Reginaaaaa, date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde!»

Esa vigésimo cuarta llamada de Emma desde debajo de las escaleras hizo sonreír a Regina. A pesar del hecho de que cada año, en ese día, Emma era como una pila eléctrica, la alcaldesa se asombraba aún de ver a su compañera excitarse cada vez más a medida que la hora se acercaba.

«Emma, cariño, si no dejas de molestarme, sin duda me retrasaré. Así que, deja de estar detrás de mí, vete a comprobar que no nos olvidamos nada y deja de gritar, bajo en cinco minutos» gritó ella mientras se peinaba delante del espejo.

Emma dejó las escaleras gruñendo y volvió a la cocina para comprobar que los platos cocinados por Regina estaban todos preparados.

«Deja de estar detrás de mí, deja de estar detrás de mí…por lo general estás muy contenta cuando estoy pegada a ti…» murmuró ella toqueteando el papel aluminio que recubría la lasaña «hay incluso veces en que…»

«¡Emmaaaa, te estoy escuchando!» dijo Regina divertida

Descubierta en el acto, la rubia se sentó en una silla resoplando, colocando los platos de lasaña en una bolsa.

Diez minutos más tarde, subida en sus altos tacones, Regina bajó las escaleras, su bolso en la mano

«Ves, princesa, cuando me das tiempo para prepararme, es mucho más sen…»

Dejó de hablar cuando vio el rostro de Emma con una expresión de felicidad muy característica.

«Sí, mi vestido me está bien» dijo ella dando media vuelta sobre sí misma «Sí, estoy sexy como el diablo» añadió acercándose lascivamente a Emma «pero no, no, no y no, no tenemos tiempo para que intentes quitarme mi vestido con los dientes y aún menos para jugar a la jefa y su secretaria» terminó con un guiño

«Hey, yo no iba a decir eso» resopló Emma un poco ofendida

La mirada que le lanzó la morena, las cejas levantadas, la hizo sonreír

«¡Nooo, es verdad, te lo prometo!» añadió ella levantando la mano derecha.

Sorprendida, Regina tomo la bolsa que estaba encima de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mantenida abierta por su compañera

«¿Eso quiere decir, mi princesa, que te has vuelto razonable con la edad?»

«No» respondió Emma con una gran sonrisa «de hecho pensaba jugar a “adivina qué hay bajo mi falda”» añadió ella mientras caminaban hacia el coche «pero no pasa nada, lo haremos esta noche…»

Regina no pudo evitar reventar de risa mientras cerraba la puerta. Decididamente su compañera no crecería nunca…

Después de algunos minutos de camino, llegaron al parque de Storybrooke. El parking ya estaba bastante lleno, a Regina le costó mucho encontrar sitio.

«Ve, si hubiéramos cogido mi coche, ya habríamos aparcado, es mucho más pequeña» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa

«Cariño» respondió Regina sin girar la cabeza «la única razón por la que la cosa a la que tú llamas coche está todavía aparcada en nuestro porche es que me costaría más caro destruirla que mantenerla. Porque tu smartie amarillo, más allá del hecho de que es feo, es totalmente invendible» terminó de decir sonriendo.

«¿Sabes lo que te diría mi smartie?» replicó Emma bajito mirando por la ventana

«¿Mmmm?» preguntó Regina, no habiendo comprendido, pero imaginándose que la réplica de la rubia no sería ciertamente muy poética.

«Decía» dijo Emma girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia la conductora «que estoy ansiosa de que llegue la tarde para ver a Henry»

Su sonrisa hipócrita reforzó las dudas de Regina sobre su respuesta precedente.

«Sí, yo también, le echo mucho de menos» suspiró «es duro verlo solo durante las vacaciones esco…»

«¡Allíii, un sitio, allí, allí!» gritó Emma, sobresaltando a la morena

El Mercedes estacionó en el sitio libre, y las dos pasajeras descendieron rápidamente, caminando hacia el monumento a los muertos, erigido en el centro del parque.

Dadas de la mano, la sonrisa en los labios, saludaron y besaron calurosamente a cada persona que se encontraron. Regina dejó la bolsa de las lasañas en la mesa que servía de buffet, mientras que Emma cogía  en brazos a una niña, fingiendo que le comía la mejilla, lo que hizo que la niña estallara en risas.

«¿Dónde está tu madre?» preguntó haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña

«Allí abajo, con papá» mostró la pequeña rubia señalando con el dedo un puesto de tiro de carabina.

Emma siguió la dirección indicada por su hermana pequeña, y vio a su madre visiblemente enfadada, gesticulando hacia David, que no las tenía toda consigo.

«¿Qué ha hecho ahora papá?» preguntó Emma dejando a su hermana en el suelo.

«Leroy quería intentar disparar a un cigarro colocado en la nariz de Happy» explicó la pequeña riendo «Papá quiso impedírselo, le dijo que no sería capaz de hacerlo, entonces Leroy se enfadó y tiró sin apuntar…» dijo encogiéndose de hombros

«¡Oh! Ohhhh» dijo Emma de repente en estado de pánico «¿y entonces?»

«Entonces «dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, dando media vuelta y yéndose saltando «papá ha dicho que los pircings estaban muy de moda»

Emma no pudo retener una carcajada y se dirigió hacia su madre, que estaba sentada en una silla, con cara de exasperación. Su expresión cambió inmediatamente cuando vio a su hija mayor acercarse a ella.

«Emma, cariño, estás aquí» gritó ella abrazándola

«Sí, mamá» respondió la rubia algo incómoda «pero, sabes, nos vimos ayer, no vale la pena que te exaltes tanto»

«Lo siento, cariño» Snow soltó a su hija «pero tu padre es tan cansino que me da gusto verte, para pensar en otra cosa» dijo en voz baja

«Lea me ha contado lo que ha pasado» explicó Emma «Por lo que he comprendido, papá no tiene la culpa, es Leroy quien, una vez más, ha hecho de las suyas»

«Leroy no hubiera disparado si tu padre no le hubiera dicho que era incapaz de darle a un dragón en un pasillo» suspiró Snow «sabe muy bien que no hay que contrariar a los enanos, sobre todo a Leroy…» añadió ella suspirando.

«Hablando de papá, ¿a dónde se ha ido?» preguntó Emma buscando con la mirada

«Ha ido a ver cómo estaba Happy» respondió Snow aún nerviosa «Bueno, ya hemos hablado mucho de las hazañas de tu padre, ¿dónde está el resto de mi familia?» preguntó con tono alegre

«Regina ya viene» respondió Emma «ha ido a ver si todo estaba listo para el discurso. Henry llegará por la tarde, deseaba venir en coche, pero ha tenido una avería a principios de semana, así que vuelve en tren son Grace»

«¡Oh!» la tristeza aparece en el rostro de Snow «se van a perder el homenaje a los desparecidos y el discurso de Regina que dará comienzo a las fiestas»

«Sí, mamá» Emma tomó a su madre de la mano, llevándola hacia la dirección del monumento donde se había levantado el escenario «pero no es tan grave, llegaran un poco después, ¡no te preocupes!»

Regina las vio sentarse tranquilamente en las sillas colocadas delante del pequeño escenario, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios. David se unió a ellas en seguida, llevando sobre sus hombros a la última incorporación de la familia, y se sentó al lado de Snow después de haberle dado un beso a su hija.

La Señora Alcaldesa se unió a ellos algunos minutos después, besó a su compañera en un gesto tierno, después a sus futuros suegros y a su cuñada de cuatro años. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, y a su pesar, le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda.

Después, tras lanzar una última mirada a Emma que le dio su más bella sonrisa, se colocó ante el estrado y cogió el micrófono.

 


	3. Una noche agitada

 

«¡Veo  como a través de la niebla!» gimió la rubia, tropezando y casi cayéndose en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Cerrando la puerta con una mano y sosteniendo con la otra  a su madre, Henry buscó el interruptor a tientas.

«Es porque son las tres de la mañana y porque la luz está apagada, mamá» respondió él divertido

La llegada de la luz fue rápidamente seguida de un gruñido de la sheriff.

«Jooo, mis ojos…ohhh buenos días a vos, ¿cómo está, belleza? Tienes clase, ¿sabes?»

Grace no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver a su suegra intentando besar su propio reflejo en el espejo.

«Sí…cuando ha bebido un poco de más, mamá se vuelve un poco narcisista» le explicó Henry «cuestión de costumbre» le dijo él con un guiño

«Bien, mamá, te voy a llevar a tu cama, sé buena unos minutos antes de que…»

Henry no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, su segunda madre acababa de entrar en el hall, de manera menos acrobática que la rubia alcoholizada.

«¡Tú no me llevas a ningún lado! ¡Soy yo la que te lleva a tu cama, soy yo tu mamá! ¿eh, Grace?» preguntó Emma, intentando torpemente poner el pie sobre el primer escalón.

Incómoda, Grace no supo qué responder. Regina vino a su rescate, pasando el brazo de su compañera por su cuello para ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

«¡Deja a esta pequeña tranquila!» subió el primer escalón sosteniendo a Emma «y deja de decir tonterías, vas a ir a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor»

«Yo no…cuen…to…tonte…rias, solo estoy…alegre» intentó responder la sheriff, a la que le costaba articular convenientemente.

«Completamente borracha es el término que mejor convendría» rio Henry tomando a Grace de la mano para llevarla hacia el salón

«¿Estás escuchando cómo me habla tu hijo?» gimió Emma «tenemos que hablar tú y yo seriamente, su educación deja mucho que desear» murmuró al oído de la morena dibujando signos con su dedo.

«Entendido, cariño…lo haremos, pero mañana, y sobre todo después de un buen cepillado de dientes» respondió Regina riendo.

Lo siguiente fue inaudible. Grace escuchó solo a su suegra extasiarse ante el hecho de tener una escalera de espuma, después refunfuñar explicando que habría sido un gesto tenerla al corriente de que un duende malva se había mudado a su pijama…

Henry se sentó confortablemente en el sofá, Grace se acurrucó contra él.

«¡Qué día…estoy rendida!» dijo ella abrazándose a su novio.

«Yo también» respondió él «El día ha sido largo, y mamá estaba…desmelenada…»

«Eso es seguro» rio Grace incorporándose «Nunca la había visto de esa manera. En fin, quiero decir, es Emma, ella es alegre y siempre ha sido un poco extravagante, pero de ahí…¡qué pasada!»

«Sí, ha estado particularmente desatada» respondió Henry sonriendo «Creo que mañana lo estará menos» añadió haciendo una mueca, imaginándose la cara de su madre al despertar. «Ella siempre está alegre en la fiesta del Recuerdo, pero esta noche se ha desatado más que de costumbre»

«Es porque está contenta de volverte a ver en este día de fiesta» respondió Grace cogiéndole la mano «¿Te das cuenta? Hace cinco años que volvisteis de Neverland. Cinco años que esa maldita guerra acabó…el tiempo pasa tan rápido»

«Sí» suspiró Henry «por desgracia demasiado rápido. Cinco años que nos encontramos para festejar el fin de esa carnicería y llorar a nuestros muertos» añadió él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Henry aún se emocionaba al pensar en todas las personas que habían perecido en esa guerra contra Peter Pan y su ejército de locos furiosos. Leroy y Happy habían perdido a todos sus hermanos, Granny, el Doctor Whale, Hook, Neal, Mulan y muchos otros habían muerto durante el enfrentamiento, el único alivio para él era haber podido matar a Greg Mendell con sus propias manos, lo que fue una dulce venganza después de lo que le había hecho a su madre.

«¿Hablan tus madres de lo sucedido?» preguntó Grace con tono preocupado

«No» respondió él «No en mi presencia en todo caso. Una vez las sorprendí hablando de Peter Pan, pero se callaron tan pronto como me vieron»

«¿Aún no sabes cuál de las dos lo mató?» preguntó Grace

«Fui yo quien lo mató» dijo Regina entrando en el salón.

Sorprendidos, los chicos se levantaron, no la habían escuchado bajar las escaleras.

«Fui yo quien acabó con él, después de que Rumplestilskin y Emma lo hubieran herido» añadió ella mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

Sentándose  en el reposabrazos del sofá, se miró los dedos y giró de forma mecánica su alianza de bodas, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

«Tu madre y yo juramos no contártelo para no remover más la herida» dijo ella cerrando los ojos «Pero creo que hoy tienes el derecho de saber lo que ocurrió esa noche…»

 


	4. Un despertar difícil

 

Emma palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama esperando encontrar el cuerpo de su compañera al lado de ella. Con la mano apoyada en la almohada de Regina, la rubia abrió despacio los ojos, y se sintió decepcionada al ver que la morena ya no estaba ahí. Pasó su mano por el sitio donde debía encontrar el cuerpo dormido de su amada, pero las sábanas estaban frías. Debía haberse levantado ya hace un tiempo.

Emma cogió su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, esperando que no fuera muy tarde. Entonces vio que ya se había saltado buena parte de la sobremesa, lo que hizo que se levantara más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Se puso unos pantalones de deporte, bajó las escaleras, y se encontró a Henry y Grace en la cocina preparándose la comida.

«Buenos días Emma» dijo Grace con tono alegre «¿Cómo estás?»

Henry cerró la puerta de la nevera y se giró. No pudo contener una risa al ver la cara de su madre.

«Buenos…buenos días, chicos. ¿Estáis bien?» respondió Emma, intentando alisar sus cabellos que habían adquirido cierto desorden.

«Se diría que mejor que tú» dijo Henry, una gran sonrisa en sus labios «¿No estás muy mal de la cabeza, mamá?»

Arrastrando una silla, Emma se sentó de una manera muy poco elegante, apoyando el codo en la mesa para sostener su cabeza que le parecía más pesada de lo normal.

«No…solo tengo la sensación de que una tribu de pigmeos tocan el tambor en mi cabeza, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien» dijo ella dándose un masaje en el cráneo. «Quizás abusé un poco ayer» añadió finalmente mirando cómo Henry se sentaba frente a ella.

«Un poco, sí»

Henry comenzó a comer, dándose cuenta de que su madre debía tener hambre después de esa larga noche.

«¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Te preparo un sándwich? ¿Un café?»

Emma pensó un momento. Una comida completa no le pasaría, incluso le costaría tragarse un sándwich.

«Un café, sí, por favor, eres muy amable»

El muchacho se levantó y preparó una gran taza de café negro para su madre.

«El abuelo ha llamado esta mañana. Al ver tu estado de anoche, sabía que no ibas a estar levantada temprano, así que él te ha sustituido por hoy, puedes quedarte en casa. Y mamá ha dicho que ella volvería lo más pronto posible para ocuparse de su pequeña juerguista»

Le tendió un vaso a su madre con una sonrisa compasiva.

«Muchas gracias»

Emma tomó la taza y aspiró el olor a café, esperando que eso la despertase y que la cafeína aplacase un poco du dolor de cabeza.

«Coméis tarde» dijo ella mirando a los chicos «Casi son las 15:00»

«También nos acostamos tarde» respondió Henry bajando la mirada. Miró a Grace con expresión turbada, después ante la mirada perpleja de su madre, suspiró

«Regina nos ha contado todo»

Grace miró a Emma, preguntándose si su cerebro embotado comprendería lo que Henry quería decir.

Incómoda, la rubia comenzó a enrojecerse.

«Estaba borracha Henry y el hecho de que ella me desvistiese para acostarme me dio vueltas la cabeza, como sé que a ella le gustan los accesorios divertidos, yo he…»

Ante los ojos como platos de su hijo, dejó de hablar, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse mordido la lengua.

«Oh, no hablabas de eso» susurró ella confusa

Llevándose la taza de café a la boca, buscó cómo salir de esa situación, e intentó pensar de qué les había podido hablar Regina. De repente tuvo un flash. No, esa imposible, su compañera no podía haberles explicado lo que había pasado ese día. Seguro que había comprendido mal, una vez más, ¡seguro!

Al ver a su madre debatirse interiormente, Henry dejó sus cubiertos y adquirió una expresión seria que Emma raramente veía en su rostro. En seguida supo que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

«Mamá nos ha explicado cómo Rumple y tú le tendisteis una trampa a Peter Pan haciéndole creer que yo estaba escondido en una cueva al borde la playa»

Emma cerró los ojos, conociendo ya lo que seguía

 

«Sé que tú utilizaste tus poderes junto con los de Rumple para matarlo y que te culpas porque te habías prometido no utilizar la magia sino para el bien»

Tomó las manos de su madre y las estrechó dulcemente para señalarle que era consciente de que ella lo había hecho por él y solo por él.

«Ella me dijo que tu hechizo no tuvo el éxito esperado, y que Peter solo fue herido. Cuando mamá llegó, os encontró a los tres, Rumple y tú desvanecidos por el esfuerzo hecho, y Peter Pan yaciendo en el suelo en un charco de sangre»

Ante esas palabras, Emma abrió los ojos, asustada ante las imágenes que desfilaban por su cabeza. Esos recuerdos dolorosos, añadidos a su dolor de cabeza debido a los restos de alcohol, la hicieron llorar. Soltando las manos de su hijo, se llevó los dedos a sus sienes, moviendo despacio la cabeza como para borrar esos recuerdos sangrantes.

«No tenía elección» dijo sollozando «él quería hacerte daño, quería matarte, matarnos» las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas «Me vi obligada»

Grace y Henry se levantaron para abrazarla, intentado mostrarle todo el consuelo posible.

«Lo sé mamá, lo sé»

Henry besó su frente, y queriendo dejar todo ya zanjado, continuó

«Cuando mamá llegó, vosotros estabais desmayados. Al creerte muerta, cuando vio que Peter todavía respiraba, ella se derrumbó y…y…»

«Y lo hizo explotar desde el interior» retomó Emma tomando aire «Ella lo destrozó, después loca de rabia hizo una carnicería en las filas enemigas. Más de trescientas personas murieron ese día por la mano de tu madre»

Enderezándose, hablaba cada vez más alto y las lágrimas dejaron lugar a la seguridad y, Henry lo vio en sus ojos, a la cólera.

«Ella erradicó la amenaza que pesaba sobre ti, sobre nosotros, sobre Storybrooke y sobre todos los mundos conocidos y desconocidos que Peter había previsto destruir. Ella no se anduvo con chiquitas, durante algunas horas, se convirtió en la Evil Queen de su periodo más oscuro»

Calmándose ligeramente, Emma recobró poco a poco su respiración y hundió su mirada en la de su hijo que estaba en cuclillas a su lado.

«Nos habíamos prometido que nunca te lo diríamos, para que tú no perdieras la confianza en ella, en mí, después de toda esa matanza. No sé lo que la ha llevado a contártelo todo, pero creo que ha hecho bien»

Henry tomó a su madre en sus brazos, acariciándole los cabellos delicadamente.

«Sí, ella ha hecho bien. Siempre había pensado que algo grave había ocurrido ese día. El hecho de que nadie quisiera explicarme realmente cómo Peter y la amenaza que él representaba hubiera desaparecido de un día al otro siempre me hizo reflexionar»

Henry estrechó a su madre más fuerte contra su pecho

«Ahora lo comprendo, lo hicisteis para salvarnos, y yo no os juzgo, hicisteis lo que había que hacerse y nadie podrá reprocharos nada. Te quiero mamá. Os quiero a las dos, pase lo que pase»

Besando a su madre en la mejilla, Henry se separó de ella despacio, y la sonrisa que la rubia le dedicó le hinchió el corazón.

«¡Tengo las dos mamás más fantásticas del mundo!» dijo él riendo «¡Estoy muy orgulloso!»

La rubia se secó sus mejillas húmedas, riendo suavemente. Henry y Grace se volvieron a sentar en sus sitios y durante algunos minutos se instaló el silencio.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en una atmosfera mucho más distendida, y Emma aderezó su café con una aspirina, su cerebro no dejaba todavía de tamborilear en su cráneo.

 

Un poco más tarde, Henry y Grace salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, para aprovechar los rayos de sol y visitar a todos sus amigos, a los que no habían visto desde las últimas vacaciones.

Emma no se sentía demasiado motivada para ir a hacer una ronda con su padre, el cansancio la empujó hacia el sofá. Al ver su bolso a los pies del sillón, se acordó de que tenía un regalo para su morena preferida. Cogiéndolo, sacó una hermosa caja de madera, del tamaño de una cajetilla de cigarros.

Regina debía volver temprano, así que decidió esperarla para darle su regalo. Acomodándose en el sofá, Emma encendió la tele y algunos minutos más tarde se quedó dormida ante unos dibujos animados.

Regina regresó más tarde de lo que hubiera deseado. Pensaba encontrarse a toda su familia en la mesa de la terraza, disfrutando de una copa mientras la esperaban, pero la casa estaba extrañamente en silencio.

Henry y Grace aún estaban de paseo, seguramente los amigos los habían invitado a cenar, y Emma dormía como un lirón en el sofá. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la sheriff en los brazos de Morfeo. Cogió una manta y se la echó por encima, besándola en la frente y acariciándole los cabellos.

«Bueno» exclamó mirando a su compañera en pleno sueño «¡Me parece que si quiero comer esta noche, es mejor que me ponga a ello!»

Regina se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una comida rápida, puso todo en una bandeja y se fue al salón a sentarse al lado de la rubia marmota que monopolizaba el sofá. Despertó a su amante con un insistente beso, arrancando una sonrisa a la rubia que estaba feliz de ver a su compañera por primera vez en todo el día.

«Buenas tardes» susurró dulcemente Regina acariciándole el pelo «¿Cómo estás?»

«Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí» dijo la rubia estrechado a Regina hacia ella.

Hablaron rápidamente sobre sus días, Regina se excusó por llegar tarde debido a las interminables reuniones. Después la antigua reina, mirando a los ojos a su novia, vio que esta quería hablar sobre la charla que había tenido con Henry la noche anterior.

Hablaron sobre el tema, pero en seguida acabaron porque estaban de acuerdo en que Henry ya tenía la edad para saber lo que había pasado. Emma solo lamentaba no haber estado presente en el momento de la revelación.

Regina la picó diciéndole que no estaba en condiciones de mantener una conversación la noche pasada, a lo que la rubia asintió con una gran sonrisa. La velada transcurrió calmadamente, las dos enamoradas comiendo tranquilamente ante una película, pegadas la una a la otra en el sofá, hasta que la morena, cansada por su jornada, decidió que ya era hora de irse a acostar.

Se ducharon juntas, se concedieron algunas caricias, pero sin ir más lejos, las dos mujeres solo tenían una idea en la cabeza, instalarse en la cama. Pegada a Regina, Emma estaba empezando a dormirse cuando de repente se acordó de que no le había dado su regalo.

«Hey, tengo algo para ti» dijo despegándose de la morena «Lo he dejado en el salón, voy a buscarlo»

Regina la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo dulcemente hacia ella

«Duerme princesa, mañana me lo darás, es tarde»

Emma consintió, le daría su regalo durante el desayuno.

«Buenas noches, mi reina» Besó a la morena, después apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, estrechando a su compañera contra ella.

Se durmieron las dos, hundiéndose en un sueño sin sueños, sin percatarse de que sería el último…

 


	5. Un bello regalo

 

«¿Emma? ¡Emma, tu despertador!»

Regina sacudió a su compañera un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado. Hacía más de dos minutos que el timbre infernal resonaba en la habitación, sin que pudiera sacar a la rubia de su sueño.

«¿Eh? Mhmmm, todavía no, sueño, por fa» gruñó la rubia debajo del edredón.

Con un suspiro, Regina pasó por encima de su marmota preferida y toquetea las teclas del teléfono para conseguir apagar ese satánico timbre.

«Al menos podrías poner otra cosa que no fuera ese bip infernal» dijo ella besando a su compañera, sin saber si era una oreja, una mejilla o un ojo lo que se encontraba escondido entre el edredón y una masa de cabellos rubios.

La morena se estiró dulcemente, después se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

«Voy a preparar el desayuno, tienes cinco minutos para levantarte» dijo ella sonriendo

«Mmmm, síiii, ya voy, no te preocupes» refunfuñó Emma

«Por supuesto que me preocpo» respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros «es el mismo circo todas las mañanas. Venga, muévete, si no…»

«¿Si no, qué?» gruñó la rubia desde debajo del edredón «¿me vas a mandar al perro que no tenemos? ¿Vas a llamar al sheriff? Creo que te diría que me dejaras dormir» añadió ella riendo dulcemente

«Si no » respondió la morena ya en las escaleras «¡abro mi regalo sin ti!»

«¿Tu regalo? ¿Qué…? ¡Ohhhh, no, no, no, no, de eso nada madame!»

Emma saltó de la cama, cogió su teléfono con una mano e intentó correr hasta la puerta de la habitación. Pero la ropa que había dejado tirada la noche anterior paró en seco la carrera, se deslizó sobre uno de sus calcetines amarillo, y la rubia se encontró cayendo, y dándose de nalgas contra el parqué con un ruido ensordecedor.

Ya en la cocina, Regina puso los ojos en blanco, una vez más su compañera demostraba su torpeza habitual. Sacando un bol del armario, no pudo evitar reírse

«Calcetín, uno, Emma, cero…»

 

Emma bebía su café haciendo muecas.

«¿Qué? ¿No está bueno?» preguntó la morena con tono inquieto

«¿Eh? Oh, no, no, está bueno» respondió Emma retorciéndose

«Entonces, ¿por qué pones esa cara?»

«¡Me duele el culo!»

Regina no puede evitar suspirar mirado a su compañera

«Emma, se dice “me duele el trasero” o “me duele las nalgas”, pero no se dice “me duele el culo”, es bastante poco elegante, sobre todo en la mesa»

«Sí, bueno, elegante o no, me duele el culo» gruñó la rubia llevándose la taza a la boca «Y déjalo ya, pareces mi madre…»

«Si tu madre te reprende por tu lenguaje, ella tiene toda mi simpatía» respondió Regina con una sonrisa. «Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, tu pequeña hermana habla como un camionero por tu culpa. ¡Y si recogieras tus cosas, no te encontrarías en el suelo tres veces a la semana!»

Sintiendo que la conversación podría convertirse en una pelea, Emma se levantó de su silla y se balanceó hasta el salón. Regina no pudo evitar echarse a reír

«¡Qué forma de caminar tan sexy, cariño, pareces un cowboy que baja de su caballo después de un larga cabalgata»

Masajeándose las nalgas, Emma se dio la vuelta, los ojos relucientes

«Sí, eso me recuerda la noche en la que…»

Regina no la dejó acabar su frase, dejando caer pesadamente el bol en la mesa

«¡Emma!» dijo ella, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

La rubia despareció de su campo de visión riendo, después volvió rápidamente, una pequeña cajita de madera en las manos.

«Chachánnnnnnnn» exclamó poniendo la cajita delante de la morena.

Regina sonrió al ver la pequeña cajita. Era magnífica, un pequeño cofre de madera, adornado con cristales violetas, con pequeñas bisagras en latón y una cerradura en forma de trébol. Al darle la vuelta, Regina vio un escudo grabado a fuego, un escorpión con la cola cortada sobre el que había superpuestas dos letras, pero que no consiguió descifrar.

«¡Oh, cariño, gracias, es precioso!»

«¿Eh?» respondió la rubia atónita «No, no, eso es la caja, no vale nada, lo que hay dentro es el regalo» dice ella agitando la mano.

«Oh, perdón, lo siento»

Turbada, Regina abrió el cofre y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. Apoyado en un pequeño cojín, un broche de oro resplandecía. Las manos temblorosas, Regina lo destrabó de su soporte y lo observó bajo la luz. El broche representaba un corazón en el que había incrustada una manzana roja y verde, seguramente, hecha de esmeraldas y rubíes.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Regina besó a su compañera arrodillada ante ella

«¡Oh, Emma…es…es…es verdaderamente magnifico!»

«Sí, has dicho lo mismo de la cajita, te recuerdo» respondió ella poniendo una mueca

«Sí, porque el cofre también es muy bonito. Pero mucho, mucho más este broche. Dios mío, haz hecho una locura, ¿dónde lo has encontrado?» preguntó la morena con una gran sonrisa en los labios

«Lo he comprado en un puesto el día de la fiesta del Recuerdo» explicó Emma sentándose frente a su amada «Deseaba regalarte algo, pero todo lo que había encontrado no valía ni para la basura» dijo ella haciendo muecas, provocándole una risa a Regina «Y llegué a un pequeño stand muy mono, había muchos cofres, cajitas diversas muy hermosas, y de repente vi ese broche» señaló la joya en la mano de Regina «en seguida pensé que había sido hecho para ti»

La morena estaba en el cielo, esa joya era verdaderamente magnífica y el gesto de su compañera la conmovía enormemente.

«Voy a vestirme y me lo pondré, no me lo quitaré nunca» dijo ella, emocionada «¿Quién te lo ha vendido?»

«Oh, alguien que no conocía. Un hombre muy alto, de tez morena, de estilo oriental con un bigote muy fino. Realmente amable, un acento un poco ronco, a veces me costaba comprender lo que me decía, pero muy amable. Hablamos un poco, no es de Storybrooke, llegó hace menos de seis meses» añadió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Regina intentaba hacerse un retrato mental de ese vendedor, buscando en sus recuerdos, pero ella no encontraba a nadie que se correspondiera con esa descripción. En realidad no se asombró. Desde que habían acabado con los fanáticos de Neverland, se había convertido más fácil pasar de un mundo a otro, y Storybrooke se había convertido en una tierra de acogida para muchas personas que querían huir de sus mundos devastados, o que deseaban solo cambiar de vida.

«¿Te ha dicho su nombre?»

«Hmmmm, no» pensó la rubia «solo sé que piensa abrir una tienda a la que llamará “El palacio de Jasmine” o algo parecido. ¿Por qué?»

«Oh, simple curiosidad» respondió Regina con una gran sonrisa.

«En todo caso, me ha dicho que era el regalo perfecto para una reina» añadió la rubia

Regina frunció ligeramente el ceño, y se apuntó en un rincón del cerebro investigar un poco sobre ese famoso vendedor…

«Voy a cambiarme» dijo ella dando un rápido beso a Emma en los labios «¡Ya vuelvo!»

Algunos minutos más tarde, Regina bajó vestida con uno de sus más bellos trajes chaqueta negro y blanco, subida sobre unos zapatos a juego. Se acercó a Emma, con su broche en la mano y se lo tendió

«¡Haz tú el honor, mi amor!»

Emma cogió la joya y la prendió a la chaqueta de la alcaldesa. Ella deslizó sus dedos por la manzana que brillaba en el centro del corazón.

«¡Qué hermoso es!» murmuró

Absorbida por el brillante rubí, no vio los labios de Regina fijarse en un mudo suspiro, ni sintió el temblor que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Y desgraciadamente para ella, tampoco vio el velo violeta atravesar los ojos de su novia…

 


	6. Tensiones y distracciones

 

El día pasó rápidamente. Emma se dio un salto por el despacho para meter en orden con David los casos abiertos, después emprendió la ronda por el pueblo para comprobar que todo iba bien.

Los asuntos graves eran raros, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando más con los ciudadanos que llevando investigaciones, y ahora que David y Leroy eran sus adjuntos, ella podía permitirse tomarse su tiempo y hacer un descanso donde Ruby cuando quisiera. Al haberse hecho esta cargo del restaurante después de la muerte de su abuela, la costumbre de tomar algo en la sobremesa en el fondo del restaurante había perdurado.

«¡Y es en ese momento en que Lea se dio cuenta de que Henry estaba escondido en el armario!» explicó ella gesticulando con las manos.

Ruby se echó a reír, ahogándose con el café.

«Es un caso tu hermanita» respondió la morena tosiendo «Tiene a quien salir, con una madre como Snow y con una hermana mayor como tú, la pobre va mal por la vida»

«¡Hey!» dijo Emma tirándole a la cara lo que le quedaba del donut «No te permito eso. ¡Y te señalo que su madrina es peor que nosotras!»

Con una expresión de falso enfado, Ruby movió la cabeza para señalar que no estaba de acuerdo.

«No, no, no, ella tiene la mejor madrina del mundo, ¡y tú lo sabes! Es más, ella lo dice a menudo» replicó con una gran sonrisa.

Al levantar la mirada, Emma vio el reloj colgado de la pared.

«¡Dios, no había visto la hora, voy a salvar a mi bella!» dijo la rubia dejando la taza sobre la mesa «Regina debe seguramente haber vuelto»

Se levantó, dejo la taza en la  barra y besó a su amiga

«¡Hasta mañana, mujer de poco fe!»

«Hasta mañana, rubia» le respondió Ruby con un guiño.

 

Algunos minutos más tarde, el coche de la sheriff se paró delante de la mansión Mills, al lado de la berlina de Regina. La alcaldesa había vuelto pronto. Había pasado un día bastante malo, perdiendo el tiempo en reparar los desastres de su nueva secretaria que realmente trabajando.

En otro momento, hubiera sido más paciente, pero hoy el menor error la sacaba de sus casillas. Había pensado que todo iría mejor en casa, pero Henry y Grace habían pasado la tarde allí y habían dejado sus cosas por ahí tiradas, así como la loza en el fregadero. Cuando Emma entró, encontró a su morena ocupándose de la cocina echando peste de su hijo.

«Cucú, mi amor» dijo Emma «¿Cómo estás?»

«¿Cómo estoy? ¡Mal! ¡He tenido un día horrible y al volver debo recoger lo que **tu** hijo ha dejado tirado!» respondió Regina, señalando con la mano la loza.

«Uhhhh, madame está de mal humor» rio la rubia esperando relajar el ambiente.

Ante la mirada oscura de su compañera, Emma retrocedió algunos pasos antes de verse convertida en sapo.

«Ehhh, tengo cosas que hacer» murmuró señalando con el dedo hacia una incierta dirección.

Regina asintió y volvió a la loza, murmurando palabras ininteligibles para Emma, pero en ese momento, eso no era un problema…

Después de una ducha y un buena hora de lectura de un novela policiaca echada sobre el sofá, Emma decidió que era hora de volver a ver a su compañera, seguramente la tormenta ya habría pasado.

Visiblemente de mejor humor, Regina había preparado una mesa magnífica y una comida que olía riquísimo. Le señaló  a Emma que se sentara, y trajo los entrantes, un espléndido plato de marisco.

«¡Ohhh!» exclamó Emma a quien les encantaba «¿De dónde sale todo esto?»

«Hice la compra al volver del despacho» respondió Regina sonriendo «Pensé que te agradaría»

Retorciéndose en la silla, Emma no podía ocultar sus ganas de saltar sobre el plato que le estaba abriendo terriblemente el apetito.

«Era lo menos que podía hacer después del magnífico regalo que me has hecho esta mañana. Sírvete, princesa» le dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa.

Sin hacerse rogar por más tiempo, Emma tomó algunas ostras, almejas y dos hermosos cangrejos.

«Gracias, Gina, eres la mejor» dijo  a la morena con una gran sonrisa

Regina también se sirvió

«Siento lo de hace un momento» murmuró «he tenido cambios de humor durante todo el día, no sé exactamente por qué. Mi pobre secretaria también se ha llevado su parte» añadió ella haciendo una mueca.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los gestos llenos de remordimientos que hacía Regina.

«Mañana te excusas, y todo volverá  a la normalidad» exclamó mientras se debatía con una pinza de cangrejo.

Relajadas, hablaron de esto y de aquello, la velada transcurrió apaciblemente, después antes de que Regina trajera el postre, mientras se miraban lánguidamente, Emma notó el pie de su amada subir por su pierna, por su muslo, hasta llegar a colocarse en su entre pierna…Entonces la rubia le agarró el pie y lo masajeó bajo la mesa, lo que arrancó un gemido a la Reina.

Algunos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió al vuelo, Regina guiando los pasos de Emma, las dos mujeres besándose fogosamente, como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Como si fuera la última vez que se vieran, que se tocaran, que se saborearan.

Los botones de la blusa de Emma saltaron, el instinto animal de Regina salía  a la superficie. ¡La rubia adoraba eso! Después, ella la arrancó como si tuviera necesidad de tocar la piel de la sheriff. En efecto, tenía necesidad de ello, necesidad de ese acto salvaje y animal, necesidad de acariciar esa piel ya tan caliente. Mientras la besaba lánguidamente, Emma desabrochó el botón y bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, después Regina la empujó sobre la cama, le sacó, en poco tiempo, zapatos y vaqueros, dejándola en ropa interior, y retrocedió.

«¡Qué tigresa…!» dijo Emma mordiéndose el labio inferior

«Y aún…no has visto nada…»

Regina desabrochó su vestido y lo dejó deslizar a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Emma la miraba, la mandíbula caída, y vio a la bella morena acercarse de manera felina, hasta trepar a la cama, y colocarse de cuatro patas, a horcajadas encima de ella. Emma acariciaba las curvas de su cuerpo, Regina se enderezó y jugaba con sus cabellos mientras balanceaba su pelvis hacia atrás y hacia delante, frotando su intimidad contra el pubis de la sheriff.

Esta aprovechó para desabrochar el sujetador y acariciar sensualmente los pechos de la morena, tensos por la excitación. Cuando Emma sintió que los pezones de su compañera se endurecían, se metió uno en su boca, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, masajeando el otro con su mano. Pellizcó uno, mientras mordía el otro. Regina amaba eso, gemía de placer, aunque las mordeduras de Emma le dolían por momentos, lo que por otro lado también la excitaba.

Juzgando que ya no podía esperar más, con un golpe de cadera, Emma hizo girar a Regina, y la puso bajo ella, para así dominar la situación. Lamiendo el cuello, el torso, los pechos, el vientre de la morena, Emma dejaba el camino libre a su excitación. Acariciando los muslos de su amada, la rubia, con sus dientes, rasgó la ropa interior de Regina.

«Espero que no apreciaras particularmente ese tanga»

«Cállate Emma…» replicó sensualmente Regina.

Entonces, Emma remontó y capturó los labios carnosos de la morena con violencia, mordiéndolos, arrancándole algunos gritos, después Regina sintió todo su ser arder. Emma había introducido dos dedos en ella, bombeaba en su interior, el cuerpo de la morena se elevó, los espasmos la invadían, su espalda se arqueó antes los asaltos repetidos de la rubia. Regina se aferraba a ella, hundiendo sus uñas en su carne, arañándola.

Solo fue cuando Emma presionó sobre el clítoris que Regina llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó caer en el precipicio al que la sheriff  la llevaba. La morena no tardo mucho tiempo en alcanzar el orgasmo, todos sus músculos se tensaron, y emitió un gruñido en el cuello de la rubia.

Después de algunos segundos, Regina, con un golpe de cadera, puso a Emma bajo suyo, recobrando de nuevo el control de la situación y se puso a besarla, después mordisqueó su hombro, mientras que las uñas de la rubia se hundían en la espalda de la Reina.

Cuanto más hundía Emma sus uñas, más Regina le mordía el cuello, haciendo aparecer un chupetón que a la rubia le costaría esconder.

Sin esperar, Regina hundió sus dos dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, sin miramientos.

«Sí, eso es princesa, estás lista para mí. Córrete para mí…»

Sus movimientos de penetración se hacían cada vez más rápidos, Emma gemía de placer, mientras que Regina unas veces mordía el hombro, otras el cuello de la rubia. Cuando rozó el clítoris de la sheriff, Regina a la vez mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que hizo que Emma se dejara ir y se corriera de una forma como nunca antes.

Tres orgasmos más tarde, y casi sin respiración, las dos mujeres acabaron abrazados, con sus espaldas doloridas por sus embates bestiales.

 Nunca hasta ese momento habían tenido ese tipo de relación íntima. Sin embargo, Emma lo había adorado aunque tendría que ocultar el enorme chupetón que tenía en el cuello y en el pecho derecho.

Regina, por su parte, arbolaba una sonrisa satisfecha y maquiavélica, una sombra violeta atravesó sus pupilas marrones. Había calmado su sed, al menos por esa noche. Esto era diferente de la relación apasionada y tierna que ellas tenían habitualmente, la noche se había desmadrado.

Y ella prefería cuando todo se desmadraba. Oh, sí, ella amaba eso…

 


	7. Un primer paso hacia el vacío

 

Escuchar el sonido del timbre a una hora tan temprana en la mañana sorprendió a Ruby. Normalmente sus primeros clientes llegaban una buena media hora más tarde. Dejó su desayuno para dirigirse hacia la barra para acoger a su cliente tan matutino.

«¡Oh, Regina! ¿Cómo estás?» dijo Ruby, al encontrar a la morena delante de la barra.

La alcaldesa sonrió y se acercó a la loba para darle un beso.

«Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Te molesto?»

«Nooo, en absoluto, nunca me molestas» le respondió ella con un guiño «Solo me sorprende encontrarte aquí tan temprano. ¿Te has caído de la cama?»

Regina se sentó en un taburete, y miró el expositor donde estaban expuestos las diferentes variedades de donuts, buñuelos y otros pasteles, todos bien alineados.

«Casi» dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa «No, de hecho he venido más temprano para comprar algunos pasteles antes de ir al ayuntamiento, tengo algo que hacerme perdonar» añadió ella haciendo una mueca.

«Ohhh…¿una pequeña pelea con la rubia?» preguntó Ruby colocando una taza de café caliente frente  a Regina.

«Gracias…No, ningún problema con Emma. Solo es que no estuve muy simpática ayer por la tarde con mi secretaria, así que quiero pedirle disculpas»

Regina se quitó su chaqueta y la depositó delicadamente sobre el taburete de al lado.

«¡Qué buena intención, señor alcaldesa!» dijo Ruby saboreando su café «¡Qué jefa atenta eres!»

«Hmmm, después de cómo la traté, es lo menos que puedo hacer» confesó Regina avergonzada «La pobre acaba de llegar al puesto y la trato como una apestada.

Ruby se echó a reír.

«Bien, si me hubieran dicho que nuestra reina malvada un día se preocuparía del bienestar de sus empleados…pienso que me habría ahogado de tanto reír»

Ese comentario hizo reír a Regina

«Querida, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace diez años que un día estaría aquí, sentada y hablando a una amiga, mientras que mi novia, la hija de mi peor enemiga desayuna tranquilamente en mi cocina…» ella interrumpió su frase para beber un poco de café «…hubiera pensado que esa persona no estaba en sus cabales…» terminó ella riendo.

Ruby se echó a reír imaginándose la situación.

«Es verdad que hemos recorrido un gran camino desde entonces» dijo Ruby melancólica.

«La echas de menos, ¿verdad?» preguntó dulcemente Regina «Todos la echamos de menos, ¿sabes?...»

Ruby puso su mano sobre la de la alcaldesa, una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro

«Lo sé Regina…Granny tenía un carácter del demonio, pero ella era tan…amable, imprevisible, testaruda…»

«Ahora sé a quién te pareces» le dijo la alcaldesa con un guiño

Ruby la golpeó con el paño antes de ver el broche en su camisa.

«Woww, ¿qué es esa maravilla?» preguntó la morena con asombro

«Un regalo de mi novia» dijo con orgullo Regina «Es magnífico, ¿verdad?»

«Magnífico es la palabra» respondió Ruby deslizando sus dedos por la brillante manzana «¡Y te representa muy bien! ¿Dónde ha encontrado esta pequeña joya?»

«Lo ha comprado el día de la fiesta a un mercader que se instaló allí, especializado aparentemente en antigüedades»

«Oh, eso no le va a gustar al amigo Gold» exclamó Ruby frunciendo el ceño.

«Sí, no se mucho, quizás no vendan el mismo tipo de objetos…Iré a ver un día de estos» respondió Regina acariciando dulcemente su broche con el pulgar. «Bien…» dijo motivándose a levantarse «voy a coger algunos pasteles y me marcho»

Regina se acercó al expositor «Veamos…¿Qué le gusta a esa muchacha?» se preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

«Buena pregunta» dijo Ruby «¿No conoces sus gustos?»

«No, en realidad no, solo está ahí desde hace una semana» respondió Regina un poco incómoda «He hablado muy poco con ella desde su contratación»

«¿Cómo se llama?» preguntó la loba

«¡Anastasia!»

«¿Anastasia?...mmm, desconocida a la vista. ¿Es una recién llegada al pueblo?»

«Sí, hace unas semanas que ha llegado. Es la hermanastra  de Ashley, es ella la que me pidió que la ayudara a encontrar un trabajo» explicó Regina «Ellas retomaron el contacto cuando Ashley se mudó a Boston, pensó que eso la ayudaría a volver a trabajar» añadió la alcaldesa mirando los dulces, como si esperara que ellos mismos le sugirieran cuáles comprar

«¿Quieres decir que tienes como empleada a la hermanastra de Cenicienta?» replicó Ruby divertida por la situación.

«Sí» respondió Regina riendo «¿Qué hay de malo?»

«¡Qué pareja perfecta, la Reina Malvada y la Hermana Malvada!» rio Ruby frunciendo la nariz.

«¿Qué quieres? Siempre me he sabido rodear bien» replicó Regina con un guiño «¡Venga, me llevo uno de cada!»

«¡Marchando!» respondió Ruby, metiendo los dulces en una bolsa de papel «Voilà, señora alcaldesa, ¡le deseo un buen apetito!»

Regina se volvió a poner su chaqueta, y cogió la bolsa.

«Gracias Ruby. Que tengas un buen día y si te cruzas con Emma, recuérdale que no regrese muy tarde, tenemos a Henry y a Grace esta noche en casa»

«Ningún problema, lo haré» respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al despacho, Regina se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a ojear sus emails.

Cuando Anastasia llegó, unos diez minutos más tarde, la alcaldesa se disculpó por su comportamiento del día anterior y le propuso compartir un café. La muchacha, en un primer momento, se sorprendió, pero se sintió igualmente conmovida por la atención. Su hermana le había dicho que la Evil Queen había cambiado, pero ella no se esperaba poder disfrutar de un desayuno en su compañía. La charla transcurrió amigablemente  y poco a poco la joven secretaria se encontró más a gusto y le contó a su jefa algunos detalles de su vida.

Regina estaba feliz de haber podido corregido el error con la joven y volvió a trabajar con el corazón más ligero. La mañana pasó relativamente bien, entre llamadas hacia las diversas administraciones fiscales, la planificación de trabajos en las calles del pueblo, la discusión sobre el presupuesto para la reparación del viejo reloj, hasta que Regina se levantó para ir a buscar unos papeles que había dejado en el coche.

Al salir del despacho, se encontró a Anastasia en plena conversación telefónica. Regina comprendió en seguida que no era una llamada profesional cuando la joven enrojeció y se dio prisa en colgar. En no importa qué otra ocasión, Regina habría sonreído y eso no la habría molestado en absoluto, pero hoy, sin saber por qué, esa situación la enfado en grado sumo.

«¡No le pago para que se pase el día a parlotear por teléfono!» gritó colocando las dos manos sobre la mesa de su secretaria «¡Qué no se vuelva a producir o a la calle!»

Impactada, la joven no tuvo tiempo de responder, la alcaldesa ya se había dado la vuelta y entrado en su despacho, los tacones golpeando fuertemente en el suelo.

Sentándose en el sillón, Regina comenzó a juguetear de forma mecánica con su anillo de pedida. Se sentía nerviosa, casi loca de rabia por una tontería. No lograba entender por qué un suceso tan fútil podía enervarla hasta ese punto.

Mordiéndose el labio, decidió ir a excusarse una vez más, cuando el teléfono sonó

_«Regina Mills. Sí. Muy bien, gracias Señor Morrow. Sí, sí, yo me encargo, gracias»_

Colgó y sacó una carpeta de su cajón. Sin darse cuenta se había olvidado completamente del enfrentamiento con la joven Anastasia y se puso a trabajar.

Varias veces más en el día, Regina se encontró hundida en sus emociones contradictorias. Bien enfadada, bien cansada y desmotivada, sin realmente saber por qué. Relacionó sus saltos de humor con la falta de sueño, que debía a su agitada noche con Emma. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír y se preguntó si la rubia tendría todavía dolor de espalda.

Cogiendo el teléfono, tecleó el número de la sheriff.

 _«Sheriff Swan»_ respondió la voz en el teléfono

 _«¿Cómo estás, amor?»_ preguntó dulcemente Regina _«Pensaba en ti»_

 _«¡Oh, qué suerte tengo!»_ murmuró Emma

_«No estás sola, me imagino»_

_«Hum, hum»_ respondió la rubia moviendo la cabeza

Regina golpeteó su bolígrafo sobre la mesa _«Me preguntaba si todavía te duele por todas partes»_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

 _«No te puedes imaginar»_ replicó la rubia

Enderezándose en su sillón, la alcaldesa decidió jugar un poco.

_«¿Cómo estás vestida? Estoy segura que llevas tus vaqueros ceñidos»_

Emma comenzó a toser, asombrada por la pregunta de su compañera

 _«Sí, sí eso es, exactamente»_ respondió ella incómoda, mirando alrededor.

_«¿Y tus braguitas? ¿De qué color son?»_

_«Sí, eso es»_ respondió la sheriff  _«Un coche rojo. Sí, sí, rojo»_

_«Mmm, la roja, con encaje, ¿esa?»_

_«Exactamente, sí, eso mismo»_

_«¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer con esas pequeñas braguitas en este momento…?»_ susurró dulcemente Regina

 _«No, en realidad, de hecho estoy buscando información»_ respondió la rubia, entrando en el juego.

_«Me gustaría deslizar mis dedos por dentro para ver lo que podría encontrarme ahí…»_

La rubia comenzaba a sentir olas de calor

 _«Oh, sí, efectivamente caso a punto»_ respondió ella suspirando

_«Después me gustaría bajarlas despacio, a lo largo de tus muslos…dejarlas caer por  tus tobillos»_

_«Ah, sí…sí sí, es interesante»_

_«A continuación, las utilizaría para atarte a tu silla, dejándote a mi merced, las piernas abiertas»_

Emma estaba roja como un tomate. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su alrededor, por miedo a que alguien adivinara el tema de su conversación.

 _«Tengo tantas ganas de saborearte, ahora en seguida, que creo que mi lengua no tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrar la zona caliente y agradable para lamer»_ añadió la morena.

Los suspiros de Emma al otro lado del hilo telefónico hicieron aparecer una sonrisa depredadora en el rostro de la Reina. Había logrado su fin, Emma estaba fuera de sí y tenía ciertamente mucho calor.

_«Ahora cariño, te voy a dejar. Pienso que debes estar sudando con ese calor. Por mi parte, te confieso que también ha sido tórrido. Es más, si esta mañana me hubiera puesto bragas, estarían completamente mojadas…»_

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido, los temblores que la atraviesan la dejan sin palabra. Tartamudea sin saber muy bien qué responder.

_«¡Hasta esta noche, señorita Swan!»_

Regina colgó calándose en su sillón. Sonreía, imaginándose la cara de Emma al otro lado del pueblo. La velada se anunciaba caliente, muy caliente…

Algunos minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta del despacho.

«Entre» dijo Regina, molesta por haber sido interrumpida en sus pensamientos cachondos.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando aparecer la cabeza de Anastasia por el hueco, algo a disgusto por lo que había pasado un poco antes.

«Regina, quería excusarme por…»

«Señora Mills, o Señora Alcaldesa» interrumpió Regina con un tono seco.

«Perdón» balbuceó la joven «Señora Mills, desearía excusarme por mi comportamiento de antes, estoy de verdad…»

«Uno no se excusa a uno mismo» soltó la morena incorporándose en su sillón «es una señal de mala educación»

La secretaria se encogió un poco más sobre ella misma. Si hubiera podido hundirse en el suelo para desaparecer, lo habría hecho ya desde hace tiempo

«Yo…yo…yo le ruego que me excuse, señora alcaldesa, siento mucho lo que pasó hace un momento, le prometo que no volverá a pasar»

Regina se enterneció ante la expresión desolada de Anastasia. Se pregunta una vez más cómo había podido enfadarse hasta ese punto por una simple llamada de teléfono. Mierda de emociones contradictorias…

«Escuche, Anastasia, no se quede ahí así como así, entre, siéntese» dijo ella con un tono más dulce. Debía presentar sus disculpas a esa mujer, era necesario.

La secretaria, sorprendida por ese cambio de humor, se sentó en la silla, con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en sus ojos.

«Yo no quería decepcionarla señora Mills, ha sido tan amable conmigo esta mañana, de verdad me avergüenzo de haber abusado y...»

Regina se levantó despacio y rodeó el escritorio, paso a paso, con una manera muy lasciva. Tenía el poder sobre esa pequeña, y sin saber por qué, le gustaba enormemente. Cuanto más aumentaba ese sentimiento de superioridad, más sentía una pulsación golpear su pecho. Con un gesto mecánico, puso su mano sobre su broche, y lo sintió vibrar bajo sus dedos. Un halo violeta atravesó sus ojos, que cerró rápidamente, respirando fuertemente como para aspirar la energía de alrededor de ella. Su cabeza giraba, de repente se sentía eufórica.

Hundió su mirada en la de su secretaria, que temblaba de miedo, preguntándose si iba a ser castigada o si su jefa iba a disculparse. Sus cambios de humor repentinos la asustaban mucho.

Sentir ese miedo en los ojos, en los movimientos de la joven rubia excitaba a Regina. No supo decir por qué, pero de repente tuvo ganas de esa mujer. No de manera amorosa, no, sino un deseo de sexo brutal, agresivo. Quería hacer de ella su objeto, para su único disfrute.

Al pasar por detrás del asiento de la joven, Regina se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. La cabellera rubia de Anastasia le recordó a la de alguien, pero sin lograr poner nombre a esa imagen. Llevo su boca a los cabellos de la joven, respirando a pleno pulmón. Sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, después se deslizaron dulcemente hacia el pecho de la joven que estaba aterrorizada.

«Señora Mills, ¿qué está haciendo? Pare, yo…»

«Chuuuut, cállate, pequeña idiota» sopló Regina cerca de su oreja «Eres mía, déjate hacer…»

Depositó un beso en el hueco del cuello de la rubia, su mano deslizándose por el costado de la joven, después bajo su sujetador. Deslizó su lengua desde el nacimiento de la nuca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, agarrando con toda la mano el seno redondo de la joven que se movía al ritmo de la respiración entrecortada de la joven.

«Voy a hacer de ti la sirviente más feliz del mundo»

Anastasia se levantó precipitadamente, retrocediendo algunos pasos

«¡Déjeme, usted está loca! ¡Déjeme tranquila!»

Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas

«¡Yo…voy a llamar a la policía, déjeme!»

Regina no pudo evitar echarse a reír

«¿La policía? ¿De verdad? Yo controlo a la policía, así como controlo el pueblo, pequeña. Soy la Reina, ¿lo habías olvidado?»

«Usted ya no es la Reina» respondió la joven con expresión de asco «Usted ha cambiado, es la alcaldesa, todo el mundo lo dice» añadió asustada

¿Quién era esta pequeña zorra para atreverse a contrariarla? Regina ya había matado a sirvientes por menos que eso. Loca de rabia, elevó la mano y cerró el puño.

La joven se encontró entonces  suspendida a unos diez centímetros del suelo, sin poder respirar

«Regii…Reginaaa…»

La fuerza invisible alrededor de su cuello se estrechaba cada vez más, un velo negro comenzaba a aparecer delante de sus ojos. La morena estrechaba cada vez más el agarre. Quería hacer sufrir a esa pequeña insolente, que suplicara que la dejara con vida.

De repente Regina tuvo un flash. El rostro de Anastasia se difuminó y se transformó en el de Emma. Ante ella ya no tenía el cuerpo de su joven secretaria, sino el de la mujer que amaba por encima de todo, el de aquella que compartía su vida y su felicidad. Presa del pánico, la morena soltó su agarre, dejando caer al suelo a la joven que se estrelló violentamente contra la mesa.

Regina corrió a su lado, tirándose de rodillas, pegando el rostro de la joven a su cuerpo.

«Lo siento Emma, lo siento» las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en un llanto ininterrumpido «Perdóname, cariño, lo siento tanto»

«Yo…no soy…Emma» murmuró despacio Anastasia, llevándose las manos al cuello.

Regina dejo a la joven en el suelo y retrocedió arrastrándose, hasta chocar contra la pared negra y blanca del despacho.

«¿Qué…qué he hecho?»

Asustada, ella se encogió sobre sí misma mientras que la joven intentaba con dificultad ponerse en pie.

«Lo siento muchísimo Anastasia, muchísimo. No sé lo que me ha  pasado…yo…he perdido la cabeza…yo…»

Regina estalló en llanto, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer. Había intentado matar a una mujer inocente, incluso había deseado violarla, sin ninguna razón. Se daba tanto asco. Por un momento se había convertido en la Evil Queen, la mujer innoble que había sido todos esos años, la que había enterrado para siempre desde el regreso de Neverland. Con los ojos cerrados, apoyada contra la pared, lloraba con todo su cuerpo, llamado a Emma para que la salvase…

Anastasia logró ponerse en pie, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad. Debía salir de ahí, ir al hospital, llamar a la policía. Logró caminar hasta la puerta, queriéndola abrir despacio para no hacerse ver por Regina, pero el ruido llamó la atención de la mirada de Regina.

«Anastasia, espere, por favor. No se vaya» dijo ella levantándose «Voy a ocuparme de usted, ya no tiene nada que temer»

Muerta de miedo, la joven retrocedió despacio hacia el pasillo.

«¡Quédese donde está!» gritó ella alargando la mano «¡No se acerque, no se mueva!»

El miedo dio paso a la cólera, Regina lo vio en seguida en sus ojos. Le tendió la mano para que viera que ya no tenía nada que temer.

«Lo siento mucho, mucho…venga conmigo, voy a…»

«No hará nada en absoluto» gritó la rubia «Voy a ir a ver a la policía y les contaré todo lo que ha pasado. Está acabada, loca, ¡acabada!»

Dando la vuelta, se puso a correr titubeando, el aire apenas pasaba por su garganta.

Regina cerró los ojos. Escuchó a su corazón latir en su pecho. Boum…boum…boum.

Ella había perdido la cabeza…boum…boum…

Ella iba a perder todo lo que le había costado tener…boum…boum…boum.

Anastasia iba a contarle todo a la policía…a Emma…boum…boum…boum…

Iba a perderlo todo, todo…boum…boum…

Su hijo…su  mujer…su vida…boum…boum…

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Emma…ya veía su decepción cuando supiera lo que había pasado…boum…boum…boum…

Imaginaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas, los ojos rojos, asustada ante la idea de que su compañera hubiera vuelto a ser la Evil Queen…boum…boum…

Regina no se dio cuenta de que los latidos que escuchaba venían de un corazón, pero no del que habitaba en su pecho…No, ellos procedían del corazón de oro en el que brillaba una manzana roja y verde…boum…boum…

Iba a perderlo todo…todo…boum…boum…

¡No! No permitiría que eso pasase, no permitiría que una pequeña zorra rompiera todo lo que le había costado conseguir…boum…boum…boum…

En un movimiento, se materializó algunos metros más lejos, en el pasillo del ayuntamiento que comunicaba con la salida.

Anastasia escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta, su respiración era dificultosa, sus latidos rápidos y caóticos…boum, boum, boum, boum…de repente ya no logró seguir adelante. Sus pies se despegaron una vez más del suelo, supo que esa vez ya no sobreviviría.

Cerró los ojos, llorando, esperando el momento de dejar de respirar, boum, boum, boum, boum. Después sintió su corazón encogerse…boum, boum, boum, boum, boum, boum…encogerse más…boum… boum…boum, después un inmenso dolor la atravesó, su corazón explotó en un último latido, arrancándole un grito de agonía.

Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, el pecho manchado de sangre. Y en una nube de partículas rojas y negras, desapareció.

Regina estaba algunos metros detrás, una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Acababa  de sentir un placer olvidado hace mucho tiempo, un placer que su corazón multiplicaba por mil a cada pálpito…

El placer último, el de quitar una vida. Boum…boum…boum…

 


	8. Sol rojo

 

La berlina negra se paró en la entrada, al lado de los otros coches.

«Ahí está mamá» exclamó Henry, colocando la cortina en su lugar.

Regina atravesó la puerta algunos segundos más tarde. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no fue sacada de ellos sino por el alboroto que salía del salón. Dejó sus cosas en su despacho y fue a saludar a todo el mundo.

«Hey, buenos días» deslizó Emma besándola.

Regina vio que su compañera tenía las mejillas rojas, signo de que el aperitivo había comenzado ya hace un tiempo. Pero sobre todo porque estaba excitada desde la llamada de teléfono que la morena le hizo por la tarde. Ella esperaba su vuelta con impaciencia desde hace horas.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Regina no se detuvo mucho en ella, no le hizo ninguna caricia discreta ni ningún guiño. Ligeramente decepcionada, Emma volvió a sentarse a la mesa, mirando cómo su compañera saludaba a cada uno de los invitados.

Regina besó a su hijo y a su futura nuera, después a David y a Snow, y finalmente a Belle y Rumple.

«Tienes mala, querida» le dijo este último con tono burlón

«Día difícil» resopló Regina con una sonrisa forzada «¿Brann no está?»

«Está jugando a las cartas con Lea» respondió Belle sonriendo «Cuando se trata de hacer tonterías, ellos se entienden bien» añadió ella mirando a Snow.

«Sí, por ese lado no hay ningún problema» respondió la pequeña morena tendiendo el brazo para alcanzar el bol de cacahuetes «Son bastante insoportables en clase, tu hijo sabe cómo encandilar a Lea para que haga todo lo que él desee»

«¡A quién habrá salido!» dijo amablemente Emma mirando  a Rumple.

La reflexión hizo sonreír al hombre sentado al extremo de la mesa.

«¡No es mi culpa si el encanto y las prestancia son parte de nuestros genes!»

«Estoy de acuerdo» añadió Henry hinchando el pecho.

«¿Y la modestia de quién la tienes?» pregunta Grace frunciendo el ceño

«Eso viene de mi madre» respondió él riendo, apoyando su mano sobre la de Emma.

«Bien, dado que nadie ha sacado nada de mí, voy a ir a cambiarme»

Regina dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Todos los invitados se giraron hacia Emma, totalmente asombrados, sin comprender la reacción de la morena.

«Yo no quería…en fin, yo no he…» Henry buscaba las palabras, avergonzado de haber podido herir a su madre.

Emma sacudió la cabeza mirando a su hijo.

«No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Ha debido tener un mal día»

Levantándose de la mesa, se dirigió a Henry señalando las copas con el dedo.

«Vuelve a servir a todo el mundo, voy a ver qué le pasa»

Emma subió rápidamente a la planta de arriba, encontrándose a su compañera sentada en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos. Sentándose a su lado, le acarició dulcemente la espalda de la morena.

«¿Algo val mal Gina? ¿Qué te pasa?»

Las imágenes desfilaban por la mente de la antigua reina. Su mente estaba ida, repasando sin cesar los acontecimientos del día, desde el despertar hasta la…desaparición de Anastasia.

No lograba saber si todo lo que había pasado había sido un sueño o no, un mal sueño, o si realmente había matado a la joven. Ante ese pensamiento, un gusto amargo le ascendió a la boca. Levantando la cabeza, posó su mirada en su compañera, y de repente el recuerdo del placer malsano que había sentido al destruir a su secretaria le provocó nauseas.

Emma no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba, cruzó furtivamente la mirada de Regina que corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, dando lugar a ruidos poco halagüeños. La rubia se acercó dulcemente a su novia, sentada en el suelo al lado de la taza del wáter.

«¿Estás enferma?» susurró ella «Voy a despedir a nuestros invitados, volverán otro día, tú vas a acostarte»

Regina puso su mano en la brazo de su compañera

«No, deja, no es nada. He digerido mal lo que he comido este mediodía. Estoy algo cansada, nada preocupante. Vuelve con los otros, yo voy en unos minutos, ¿ok?»

Emma respondió con una sonrisa. Estaba inquieta por su compañera, pero sabía que ella no quería desperdiciar una ocasión para comer con su hijo.

«Ok, cariño»

Ella besó a la morena sobre al frente.

«Tómate tu tiempo, únete a nosotros cuando te sientas mejor» añadió Emma mirando tiernamente a su pequeña morena. Cerró la puerta del baño y bajó a tranquilizar a los invitados.

Regina cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. De repente, su broche se  puso a vibrar con un sordo golpeteo. Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

Los invitados habían retomado su conversación cuando Emma les hubo explicado que Regina estaba un poco enferma y que esos cambios de humor había que achacarlos a la fatiga. Ella puso la mesa, calentó la cena y cuando volvió al salón, Regina estabas sentada junto al resto de la familia.

Emma era escéptica en relación a esa repentina enfermedad, pero guardó sus pensamientos para ella, no queriendo herir a su novia y arriesgarse a estropear una velada en familia que se anunciaba agradable.

La comida se desarrolló en un buen ambiente, los temas de conversación y risas se encadenaron, hasta que Belle preguntó a Regina cómo iba la colaboración con su nueva secretaria. Sin pestañear, Regina miró a la joven a los ojos

«No iba muy mal hasta hoy» respondió ella mientras cogía su copa de vino «Ha dimitido esta tarde»

Todas las miradas se posaron en la alcaldesa.

«¿Ah? ¿Por qué se ha marchado?» preguntó Emma, bastante sorprendida «Las cosas parecían arreglarse entre ustedes, Ruby me dijo que habías pasado esta mañana para comprar algo para ir a desayunar juntas»

«Sí, es lo que hice»

Regina bebió un trago, después se secó delicadamente los labios.

«Desayunamos juntas, después hablamos durante bastante tiempo. Me explicó que echaba de menos a su familia, que no se sentía muy a gusto en Storybrooke y que deseaba marcharse, pero no podía porque no tenía dinero»

«Oh» dijo Emma «y ¿entonces?»

Regina sintió cómo las lágrimas querían hacer acto de aparición, y en su cabeza apreció un flash, ella se vio deslizar su mano por el escote de la joven rubia. De repente su broche comenzó a latir, arrancando cualquier pensamiento nocivo de su alma.

«Se marchó. Le prometí que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, entonces la despedí para que tuviera derecho a una indemnización, y le propuse pagarle el taxi para regresar a Boston» Regina puso su más bella sonrisa «A esta hora debe estar llegando»

Emma puso su mano sobre  la  de Regina, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos marrones de su novia. A pesar de todos estos años, ella estaba emocionada ante la amabilidad de su reina adorada. Regina desvió la mirada, no soportando mentir de esa manera a la que compartía su vida.

«Sí, después de todo no es tan sorprendente» añadió Snow encogiéndose de hombros «Anastasia es una chica amable, pero muy tímida, ha tenido que costarle adaptarse. Ya fue muy amable por tu parte haberla contratado, y aún más haberla ayudado a marcharse» dijo ella sonriéndole a Regina.

La morena sintió su corazón encogerse. Sus pensamientos eran borrosos, flashes iban y venían, viendo a la joven rubia cayendo en la mesa, marcharse, después morir en un charco escarlata. Cuando más le subía la sangre a la cabeza, más se intensificaba la migraña…y más los latidos del broche se amplificaban para contrarrestar esa culpabilidad naciente.

«Solo tienes que buscar una sustituta» añadió Belle, interrumpiendo a Regina en su lucha interior.

«Sí, supongo» respondió tímidamente la alcaldesa, con una sonrisa cansada.

Snow, por su parte, tenía una expresión pensativa

«Yo no sé si va a ser algo tan fácil. No es un trabajo fácil, hay que conocer el pueblo y sus habitantes y sobre todo, hay que tener ganas de trabajar con la ev…»

Snow se detuvo inmediatamente. Como todas las personas presentes, había dejado de respirar  al ver los platos como flotaban a treinta centímetros de la mesa

Regina se levantó súbitamente, mirando a Snow con ojos feroces

« **¡Yo…no…soy…la Evil Queen!** »

La loza voló por toda la estancia, rompiéndose contra las paredes, chocando contra los sillones y los muebles. Los invitados se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos, David y Rumple protegiendo a sus mujeres.

Cuando el estrépito se calmó, los ojos se posaron en la silla de Regina. Ella había desaparecido sin ninguna explicación, solo un ligero vapor violeta permanecía en la sala.

Aún en shock, Snow miraba a su hija, los ojos como platos, la respiración entrecortada

«Yo…yo solo quería decir que había que tener ganas de trabajar con la evidencia de ser siempre comparada con la salvadora de nuestro mundo, la alcaldesa de Storybrooke» dijo ella moviendo la cabeza «Era un cumplido…»

Emma se quedó sentada un momento, totalmente bajo el shock de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca, desde el regreso de Neverland, su compañera había reaccionado de manera tan brutal.

La comida se acabó en esa velada movida, los invitados ayudaron a Emma a recoger la mesa y ordenar el salón, después cada uno volvió a su casa.

Henry y Grace subieron  a acostarse sin una palabra, aún atónitos ante lo que había sucedido.

La sheriff se sirvió un whisky y se sentó en el sofá, decidida a esperar el regreso de su compañera para hablar con ella. Con la mirada hundida en el líquido ambarino, ella intentó imaginar todas las razones posibles que habían podido conducir a tal cambio en su compañera. Desgraciadamente ninguna le parecía plausible.

 

Regina estaba plantada en frente de Granny’s. Sin razón válida había estallado delante de toda su familia y se había transportado por azar, sin saber realmente a dónde ir.

Quizás inconscientemente quería volver al único lugar donde había sentido felicidad ese asqueroso día. De pie frente a la puerta, ella observaba a Ruby limpiando las mesas moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la estancia.

Regina puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, después se quedó quieta…los latidos del corazón del broche se habían parado, había recobrado el control de su mente y quería hablar con una amiga que no la juzgara…en fin, eso esperaba. Con paso seguro, abrió la puerta y se acercó a Ruby.

 

Emma daba vueltas por el pueblo desde hacer tres horas al volante de su coche oficial. Había esperado a Regina durante más de una hora y cuanto más el tiempo pasaba, más el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Al no querer arriesgarse a vaciar la botella de whisky, decidió entonces salir a la búsqueda de su novia, esperando encontrarla tranquila en la playa, o en su despacho en el ayuntamiento. Pero hasta ese momento sus búsquedas habían sido en vano…

 

La ducha se puso a correr, haciendo caer su agua caliente sobre el cuerpo de la morena pegada a la pared, las piernas encogidas. Con los ojos cerrados, lloraba una vez más, golpeándose las sienes con la mano abierta. Muy rápidamente el agua que se escapaba por el desagüe tomó un tinte rojizo, después claramente se convirtió en rojo escarlata. Después de algunos minutos, Regina tendió las manos para ponerlas debajo del chorro y las frotó una con la otra para limpiar la sangre seca que le ensuciaba los dedos, las muñecas y los codos. Hizo lo mismo con la sangre sobre su rostro, con los ojos en el vacío.

En su cabeza se sucedían los flashes, una serie de imágenes sin pie ni cabeza, sin significación particular. Todo lo que veía, era sangre, sangre y sangre, por todos lados. No escuchaba más que gritos de agonía, gritos a la vez humanos y animales.

Cuando la temperatura del agua comenzó a enfriarse, señal de que le termo llegaba a su límite, Regina se levantó y salió de forma mecánica del baño sin ni siquiera secarse. Se puso su camisón dispuesto en la cama, y se  deslizó bajo las sábanas, sin darse cuenta de que Emma no estaba allí. Cerró los ojos, esperando borrar esas visiones de horror que rodaban por su cabeza, y sintió que el sueño se la llevaba. De repente, se despertó de un salto, como si le faltara algo. ¿Qué le faltaba? No sabría decirlo con seguridad.

Regina se dirigió al cuarto de baño, hurgó entre el amasijo de ropa que yacía en el suelo. Sus manos temblaban,  más buscaba febrilmente, más su respiración se volvía irregular, como un drogadicto que no se hubiera tomado sus dosis desde hace algunas horas. Después su mano se posó sobre el objeto tan deseado. Como una yonki, dejó de respirar, dándose prisa por trabar el broche a la asilla del camisón.

Ella esperó, como en apnea, y de repente, la joya se puso a vibrar, dejando resonar en su espíritu un latido sordo, como un corazón recobrando vida. La morena dejo escapar un suspiro y recobró el aliento, su respiración recobraba su ritmo regular.

Aliviada, volvió a acurrucarse entre las sábanas, y con la cabeza apoyada en su almohada, miró por la ventana y vio el alma despuntar apaciblemente sobre su nariz. Algunos segundos más tarde, dormía profundamente, sosegada por el ritmo de los latidos del corazón que no era el suyo.

Emma regresó casi amaneciendo, llena de miedo y en cólera contra ella misma por no haber logrado encontrar a su compañera. Decidió subir a tomar una ducha antes de reprender la búsqueda. Al entrar al cuarto, vio a Regina durmiendo en la cama. La rubia se acercó despacio, a la vez aliviada y llena de rabia. Se había pasado la noche preocupándose mientras que la morena dormía en paz.

Se puso de rodillas, besó a Regina en la frente, acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla. Entonces, vio el broche, trabado sobre el corazón de Regina y sonrió enternecida. Incluso para dormir, la bella morena necesitaba tener su regalo cerca de ella. Su cólera ya había desaparecido totalmente, y Emma depositó sus labios sobre la frente de su compañera.

«Te amo…Pero pronto tendremos una charla…»

La rubia se alejó despacio y bajó a hacerse un café. Lo iba a necesitar, el día iba a ser largo…pero eso, ella aún no lo sabía.

Regina abrió los ojos, y mirando hacia el techo, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

 

Como todas las mañanas, Leroy dejó su apartamento y se dirigió hacia Granny’s para tomar su desayuno. Se detuvo durante el camino para comprar el periódico en un puesto que estaba a mitad de trayecto y comenzó a leerlo, sin desviar la mirada del artículo, incluso cuando abrió la puerta del restaurante.

A penas la campana sonó, sin comprender que había pasado, el enano se encontró de espaldas, chocando su cabeza violentamente contra el suelo. Después de algunos segundos de sorpresa y de dolor, puso sus manos en el suelo para ayudarse a levantar y sintió un líquido frío y pegajoso deslizarse por sus dedos. Enderezándose  despacio, miró sus manos, cubiertas de un líquido rojo escarlata. Después su respiración se detuvo…el restaurante estaba cubierto de sangre, del suelo al techo. Un brazo arrancado yacía algunos metros más lejos. En pánico, Leroy se agarró a la mesa más cercana para ayudarse a levantarse, los pies resbalaban en la sangre que se extendía por el suelo. Una visión espeluznante se ofrecía ante él. Entrañas yacían aquí y allá, que hacían un camino macabro hasta el cuerpo de una mujer morena, apoyada, en una posición imposible, contra la pared.

El enano no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia fuera al sentir cómo las náuseas se apoderaron de él violentamente…

 


	9. Detonante

 

Emma fue la primera en llegar al lugar. Cuando David llegó unos diez minutos más tarde, Leroy había tenido tiempo de ponerla al corriente de lo que había pasado y el príncipe encontró a su hija sentada en el suelo apoyada en el pared del restaurante, los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. El enano estaba a su lado, con la mirada en el vacío.

El príncipe se acercó dulcemente a la sheriff, arrodillándose a su lado.

«¿Emma? ¿Lo puedes aguantar?»

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba a su lado, la rubia le saltó a los brazos y se puso a llorar

«¡Está muerta, papá, muerta!»

David acarició tiernamente los  cabellos de su hija, no pudiendo evitar llorar él también. Todavía le costaba creer que era de Ruby de quién estaban hablando.

«Es horrible…nunca había visto tal masacre. Ella no se merecía eso, ¡dios mío, no se lo merecía!»

Emma temblaba completamente, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse difícil. Al comprender que empezaba a tener una crisis de angustia, el príncipe la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña y la llevó más lejos. Se detuvo a la altura de Leroy, que no había hecho el mínimo movimiento desde su llegada

«Hey, ¿estás bien? Quizás deberías irte»

El enano movió la cabeza

«No, me quedo. Yo…no puedo dejarla, así como así»

David asintió, golpeando el hombro de su amigo y se alejó unos diez metros para dejar a Emma apoyada en un árbol.

Las horas pasaron, el cuerpo de Ruby fue llevado a la morgue por el equipo médico forense y el doctor Whale se había quedado en el lugar, así como el doctor Hopper para ayudar a las numerosas personas que habían acudido tan pronto como la noticia había empezado a divulgarse.

Emma estaba aún apoyada en el árbol en el que David la había dejado. Su madre estaba a su lado, acariciando dulcemente la mano de su hija desde hace algunos minutos. El anuncio de la muerte de su mejor amiga la había destrozado, pero ella debía mostrarse fuerte por su hija. Ella había perdido a tantos amigos a lo largo de su vida que había aprendido a tener perspectiva en esos momentos de dolor. Snow sabía que se derrumbaría, pero por el momento, lo único que la preocupaba era saber cómo iba a anunciar a su pequeña que su madrina  había muerto. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, fue sacada de ellos bruscamente por un sobresalto de Emma.

«¡Regina! No he llamado a Regina para avisarla»

La rubia se levantó súbitamente, hurgando en su bolsillo buscando el teléfono.

«Ya la hemos llamado nosotros» le dijo calmadamente su madre, poniendo la mano sobre el teléfono de su hija.

Ante la mirada asombrada de Emma, ella añadió

«Ella no respondió, le hemos dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que nos llame» dijo ella acariciando el brazo de Emma «Pasé está mañana por vuestra casa, pero ella no estaba. No podemos hacer otra cosa si no esperar que oiga el mensaje»

Emma se sintió aliviada al saber que Regina había sido avisada, pero se preguntaba dónde podría estar su compañera a esa hora tan temprana. Unos segundos más tarde, fue sacada de su reflexión por la misma Regina.

«¡Emma!»

La morena se lanzó hacia su novia, estrechándola fuertemente a ella.

«Oh, Emma, lo siento tanto» le dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas «He venido en cuanto he escuchado el mensaje de Snow»

Con una mirada le señaló a su hijastra que se lo agradecía, y que necesitaban estar solas. Snow asintió con la cabeza y se alejó despacio.

«Cariño, estoy…yo…yo ni siquiera sé qué decir» dijo la morena con voz temblorosa «No tengo palabras para describir este horror»

Emma hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novia y dejó escapar el llanto. Se quedaron así un momento, antes de que Emma se enderezase. Debía mostrarse fuerte por su amiga que había sido asesinada esa noche.

Con un gesto de la mano secó sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, besó  a Regina en la frente y retrocedió despacio.

«Debo ir a investigar, voy a encontrar al cabrón que ha hecho esto»

Regina asintió, pero cuando su compañera se alejaba despacio, ella la retuvo por el brazo

«Yo…yo quiero ver»

Emma quiso responderle que no tenía por qué ver la escena de horror, que no soportaría la impresión…después ella recordó que tenía delante a la mujer más fuerte que nunca haya conocido. Había sido testigo, y a veces protagonista, de muchos más horrores de los que Emma verá nunca en su vida, podría soportarlo. Y sobre todo, ella tenía el derecho a conocer las circunstancias de la muerte de su amiga.

La sheriff cogió a la morena por la mano, y la llevó hasta la puerta del restaurante. El cuerpo de Ruby había sido retirado, pero las huellas de la masacre, la sangre y los restos del cuerpo estaban todavía presente. La violencia y el horror del asesinato eran perceptibles, incluso sin cadáver para atestiguarlo.

Regina respiraba profundamente, analizando cada detalle de la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Cada esquina, cada marca de sangre era registrada en su mente. Sin saber por qué, todo eso le parecía tan…familiar. De repente, un flash le vino a la mente. Vio a una mujer morena ser propulsada a través de la sala y estrellarse contra la pared. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y un segundo latido se superpuso al que sentía en su interior. Esa sensación le era ahora familiar y ella reconoció en seguida la procedencia de ese ruido tan particular. Su mente hizo aparecer otra imagen, esa vez ella distinguía perfectamente el rostro de Ruby, a la vez sorprendida y asustada por verse maltratada de esa manera por una de sus más cercanas amigas.

Vio un brazo tenderse hacia ella, y al ver la alianza de pedida en su anular, comprendió que era su mano  la que estaba viendo aparecer brevemente, antes de observar cómo se hundía en el vientre de la morena que hundió su mirada llena de terror y de incomprensión en la suya. Vio su mano retirarse del cuerpo muerto de la joven camarera, después contempló sus dedos de un rojo vivo.

Emma miraba a su compañera sin comprender lo que pasaba. La morena movía su mano en todos los sentidos, contemplando algo imaginario, pero que al parecer le gustaba pues ella enarbolaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero sobre todo, extrañamente sádica.

La rubia se acercó, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

«¿Regina? Cariño, ¿estás bien? Pareces…»

La alcaldesa giró entonces la cabeza en dirección a su novia que retrocedió rápidamente

«¡Todo va muy bien querida!»

Emma gritó de estupor, los ojos de Regina estaban violetas y una sonrisa malsana destacaba en sus labios. De repente la morena, se derrumbó en el suelo.

 

«¿Cómo está?» Emma saltó de la silla al ver llegar al doctor Whale.

El médico levantó las manos para tranquilizar a la sheriff y a su adjunto que esperaban, perdiendo la paciencia, desde hace una hora.

«Ella está bien, no os preocupéis. El desmayo se debe al impacto del anuncio de la muerte de Ruby y a la visión de la sangre en la escena del crimen. No debieron llevarla hasta allí» dijo él calmadamente.

«Yo no quería que lo viera, pero ella insistió» respondió Emma moviendo la cabeza, en cólera contra ella misma.

David estrechó a su hija contra él

«Cariño, tú no podías saberlo, ella es fuerte, no podías imaginar que iba a desmayarse»

«Sí, ella es fuerte» añadió el doctor Whale «No se preocupen. Le he dado un calmante para que duerma algunas horas, le hará bien. Pasen a buscarla al final del día, estará mucho mejor» terminó él sonriendo.

Emma le sonrió a su vez.

«Gracias, Doctor…muchas gracias. Voy a verla un momento y…»

David la interrumpió acariciándole la mejilla

«Tómate tu tiempo. Yo voy a buscar a Leroy e intentaremos reconstruir la jornada de Ruby para saber lo que hizo el día de ayer. Quédate con Regina, las dos necesitáis estar juntas»

Emma no respondió sino con una simple sonrisa, que quería decir mucho más que las palabras. Con un movimiento de cabeza, ella asintió, después dejó al doctor Whale y a su padre en la sala de espera, y se fue a ver a Regina a la habitación.

La morena estaba inmersa en un profundo sueño, una fina sonrisa iluminando su cara. Emma tomó sitio a su lado, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le cogió la mano y le acarició dulcemente la frente.

«Me has asustado, ¿sabes?» dijo ella poniendo hacia atrás un mechón que escondía los párpados de su amada.

«Y no solo con este desmayo» añadió ella crispándose ligeramente «He visto tus ojos, Gina…tengo miedo, no he visto esa mirada desde que dejamos Neverland…»

La sheriff apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Regina, y cerró los ojos algunos minutos, dejándose acunar por la respiración de su compañera, lenta y regular. A veces, tenía la sensación de que escuchaba dos latidos de corazón, pero lo achacó a la fatiga y al estrés.

Emma se quedó a la cabecera de su novia durante dos horas, después, aún inmersa en sus temores, decidió ir a ver a una persona que podría, quizás, ayudarla a comprender lo que pasaba. Besó tiernamente a la bella morena, le acarició la mejilla y le prometió que vendría a buscarla al final del día.

 

_«¿Papá? He salido del hospital, quería avisarte de que no voy a unirme a ustedes inmediatamente, tengo que ir a ver a alguien antes. Llámame cuando oigas mi mensaje, por favor, querría tener noticias de mamá»_

Emma metió su teléfono en el bolsillo y tocó a la puerta de la consulta. Esperó un minuto largo antes de que el Dr. Hopper le abriera. Él estaba delante de ella, la expresión seria, lágrimas en los ojos, frotándose despacio el ojo derecho. Incómoda, Emma hizo una señal con la mano indicándole que no quería molestar.

«Oh…yo…yo me pasaré más tarde, no quería…»

Ella no encontraba las palabras para decir lo que sentía. Hopper era amigo de Ruby, pero no se esperaba  encontrarlo en lágrimas en su casa. Se sentía terriblemente estúpida al no pensar que los amigos de la morena estarían de duelo y que Archie no estaría de humor para hablar.

«¿Qué? Oh, no, no, quédese Emma, quédese, no es lo que usted cree» respondió él secando una lágrima que salía de un ojo.

Ante la expresión inquisitiva de la rubia, él la invitó a entrar.

«Estaba cepillándome los dientes cuando ha tocado. El ruido me sorprendió y me sobresalté, y acabé metiéndome pasta de dientes en el ojo» dijo él rascándome el párpado.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena.

«Es fresco, pero pica» añadió él señalándole que se sentara «Siéntese, vuelvo en seguida»

Emma lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta que daba seguramente a la parte privada de su consulta. Sentándose en el sofá, vislumbró el paraguas de Hopper dentro de una porta paraguas con forma de grillo. Siempre se había preguntado de dónde venía esa fascinación por esos bichos, antes de darse cuenta de que él era en efecto el famoso Pepito Grillo. Pero ese asunto del paraguas siempre le intrigaba. Divertida, se puso a imaginar lo que podía hacer el doctor con ese objeto una vez sus pacientes hipnotizados, a su merced…

Emma comenzó a reír ella sola, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el doctor  reapareció en la sala.

«Siento la espera»

Tendió una taza de café a Emma y se sentó en el sillón.

«¿Cómo está, Emma? ¿Cómo lo lleva?»

La rubia bajó la mirada, bebió un sorbo del café caliente y le respondió intentando sonreír.

«Digamos que de momento todo marcha» dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros «La impresión ha pasado y hago lo posible por pensar en la investigación y no directamente en Ruby. Pero creo que la noche será dura en casa»

El Dr. Hopper asintió, dejando su taza en la mesa

«Comprendo, para mí es lo mismo. Esta mañana la noticia me ha…conmocionado. No le voy a esconder que me tome algunas pastillas para calmarme un poco, pues probablemente hubiera entrado en una crisis de angustia. El poder ayudar a la gente me ha hecho mucho bien»

Emma sonrió dulcemente, en cierto sentido la tranquilizaba ver que no era la única que intentaba olvidar el horror de la mañana para concentrarse en otra cosa.

«Archie, no estoy aquí por Ruby» dijo ella bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de café «Desearía hablarle de Regina»

«¿Regina? Oh, sí…por supuesto…¿cómo está ella?»

«Mejor. Está en el hospital, descansará ahí todo el día»

«Eso está bien» respondió el doctor sonriendo «Lo necesita»

Emma asintió y dejó la taza en la mesa. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

«Archie, he venido a verle porque ayudó mucho a Regina en la época en que ella quiso cortar todo contacto con la magia»

El Dr. Hopper movió suavemente la cabeza

«Antes de la llegada de su madre a Storybrooke, sí, efectivamente. Intenté ayudarla, pero realmente conseguimos resultados a partir del momento en que la amenaza de Pan fue erradicada. ¿Hay algún problema?»

Emma no sabía qué responder

«Un problema…sí y no. Digamos que…la encuentro rara estos últimos días y tengo la sensación de que ese cambio de comportamiento está ligado a la magia»

«¿Qué le hace pensar así?»

Archie se había inclinado hacia delante, el ceño fruncido. Es revelación le ha sorprendido mucho.

«Desde hace algunos días, ha cambiado su forma de actuar, de hablar, de vivir…tengo la impresión de encontrarme al lado de la Regina de hace diez años. En medio de la cena de ayer, se volatilizó en un arrebato de cólera, cuando no había utilizado la magia desde hace años. Y esta mañana…ella…»

El doctor Hopper hundió su mirada en la de Emma, sin decir una palabra. No quería cortarla en su discurso, pero ella comprendió que tenía toda su atención.

«Esta mañana, antes de desmayarse, sus ojos eran violetas»

Archie retrocedió en su sillón, fuertemente impactado por esa revelación.

«¿Los ojos violetas?» él dejó sus gafas y se masajeó los párpados «Emma, cuando los ojos cogen el color de la magia, es que un hechizo muy fuerte está siendo lanzado, que un esfuerzo muy grande es reclamado… Siempre que he visto que la mirada de Regina adquiere ese color, no traía nada bueno»

El rostro de Emma se puso casi lívido. Ella sabía que no era algo bueno, pero que Archie fuera tan categórico sobre el tema la sorprendió en gran medida.

«¿Desde cuándo ha observado esos cambios de comportamiento?»

«Todo comenzó hace unos días…»

Emma contó con detalle los días precedentes, desde el día de la fiesta del Recuerdo hasta la noche precedente en la que había encontrado a su compañera durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, mientras que ella la buscaba por todo el pueblo.

Archie no decía nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos, mordisqueándose suavemente la punta de los dedos. Así como el de Emma, su cerebro giraba a doscientos por hora, intentado comprender lo que pasaba.

«No veo nada que pueda explicar concretamente esos cambios…a no ser la ceremonia del Recuerdo que habría podido hacerle recordar cosas dolorosas»

«No lo sé» respondió la rubia un poco desilusionada «yo…no creo que esté ligado a eso. De hecho, comenzó a cambiar la noche en la que…»

Emma se detuvo, levantó el busto, los ojos vagando rápidamente de derecha a izquierda.

«¿En la noche en que habéis…?»

«¡Por la noche, justo después de que le regalé ese broche!»

Emma se levantó de un salto, y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando al Dr. Hopper sin voz

«¡Gracias Archie, muchas gracias! ¡Es usted genial!»

La rubia desapareció de la consulta sin que el psicoanalista pudiera decir nada. La había aparentemente ayudado, pero sin comprender cómo. Encogiéndose de hombros, se levantó, se puso su sombrero y decidió sacar a pasear a Pongo.

 

«El Palacio de Jasmin…¡es aquí!»

Emma se paró en la calle junto a la tienda. Con un gesto rápido, salió del coche y entró en la tienda, golpeando la puerta.

En medio de un montón de cajas, un hombre de unos cincuenta años estaba sentado, contemplando una foto que le traía aparentemente buenos recuerdos a la mente, dada la sonrisa fija en su rostro.

«Buenos días, no sé si se acuerda de mí, le compré un broche el otro día en…»

El hombre se levantó, dejando delicadamente la foto en una caja y su sonrisa se transformó, de una feliz paso a una casi maléfica.

«Señorita Swan, la esperaba. ¿Cómo está Regina?»

 


	10. Jafar

 

«¿Cómo sabes usted quién…?»

«Oh, todo el mundo conoce a la sheriff Swan y a la señora alcaldesa Regina Mills» respondió el hombre levantando la mano

Emma frunció el ceño y se acercó despacio.

«Sí…escuche, tengo que hablar con usted, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle, ¿señor…?»

«Ben Yahya…Jafar Ben Yahya»

«Ok, encantada Jaf…espere, ¿Jafar, como en el cuento de Aladdin?»

Emma se abofeteó mentalmente. Pues claro, ¿cómo no lo había relacionado antes? El  Palacio de Jasmin, un hombre oriental con una perilla…

El hombre perdió su sonrisa y retrocedió unos pasos, volviéndole la espalda a la sheriff.

«Aladdin…si ha venido a insultarme, puede irse en seguida, señorita Swan»

«No, he venido para preguntarle por qué…»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase porque el hombre la interrumpió brutalmente.

«¿Por qué Regina Mills está mal? ¿Por qué su comportamiento cambia día a día?»

Emma estaba pasmada. Tenía dudas y preguntas que hacer, pero esta confesión la dejó sin aliento.

Jafar se sentó en un sillón de cuero negro que presidía el lugar en medio de las cajas de cartón. Con un gesto de mentón señaló el sillón cercano.

«Siéntese, se lo ruego»

«No gracias. Escuche» añadió Emma a la defensiva «no he venido para beber té, tengo preguntas que hacerle y…»

«No tengo ninguna intención de ofrecerle nada de beber» la cortó el hombre sentada ante ella «Siéntese, o váyase, la puerta está abierta»

La sheriff iba a replicar, per se contuvo, el hombre no tenía apariencia de querer transigir, sería mejor que aceptara su petición si quería obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Se sentó en el sillón frente al comerciante, lo que le arrancó una gran sonrisa.

«Bien…entonces sheriff, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita?»

«Quería saber si…»

«Usted desea saber si tengo algo que ver con el cambio de humor de su compañera» dijo él maliciosamente alisándose la barba.

El hecho de no poder acabar sus frases comenzaba seriamente a enfadar a Emma. ¿Cómo aquel hombre tan gentil que le había vendido el broche durante la fiesta podía en realidad ser tan odioso?

«Pues bien, sí, todo es mi culpa» añadió separando los brazos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios «y puedo asegurarle que no es sino el comienzo de un largo descenso a los infiernos»

Emma se levantó súbitamente, apoyando su mano en su pistola

«No, no, no»

Jafar movía su dedo en signo de negación.

«Siéntese, señorita Swan…»

La sheriff se crispó y soltó el botón de su cartuchera

«He dicho…¡ **siéntese**!»

Emma se encontró pegada al sillón, los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, incapaz de hacer nada. Jafar la miraba a los ojos, un brillo dorado atravesando rápidamente su mirada.

«¡Qué falta de buenas maneras, sheriff! ¿Nunca le han enseñado a comportarse en una tienda, jovencita?»

«Suélteme y le mostraré lo que me han enseñado, pedazo de…»

«Señorita Swan, ¡sea educada o le arrancaré la lengua!»

Emma miró al hombre a los ojos. Comprendió que él no bromeaba cuando sintió su lengua comprimirse en su boca cuando Jafar inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Ella respiró profundamente y relajó su tensión. Al cabo de algunos segundos, sintió cómo la presión sobre ella se relajaba, se encontraba otra vez libre.

Prudentemente se inclinó despacio y preguntó

«¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Por qué enfermarla de esa manera?»

«Oh, yo no quiero enfermarla, en absoluto»

Jafar se colocó más confortablemente en el sillón, alisándose delicadamente la barba.

«Quiero que ella vuelva a ser la que era antes. Quiero hacerla sufrir, hasta un punto que usted no puede imaginar…y por supuesto quiero destruirla…o más bien ver cómo usted la destruye»

Emma solo tenía ganas de una cosa, borrarle su sonrisa victoriosa a  patadas, pero sabía que si hacía el más mínimo movimiento, se encontraría de nuevo bloqueada en el sillón. Incrédula, sacudió la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene contra ella?»

La voz de Jafar cambió, haciéndose más ronca.

«¿Qué tengo contra ella? Veamos, mi joven amiga, esa mujer destrozó mi vida, ¡y yo le haré lo mismo!»

Emma se quedó callada, a la vez impresionada por esa revelación y enfadada por no poder actuar.

«¿Qué…qué ha podido hacerle ella para que la odie de esa manera?»

«Oh, nada en especial, solo mató a mi mejor amigo, colocó al hombre que mató a mi mujer en el trono del reino y me encarceló durante muchos años…nada malvado» respondió Jafar con una sonrisa de medio lado

«Yo…yo no entiendo. Es usted el malvado del cuento y…»

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, la cólera mostrándose en su voz.

«¿En el cuento? Pero, ¿qué conoce usted de la historia joven descerebrada? ¿Lo que usted ha leído en sus libros que narran los cuentos de hadas desde el punto de vista de los vencedores?»

Emma farfullaba…es verdad que ella ha tenido muchas veces la evidencia de que el contenido de los libros de cuentos estaba a veces adulterado y que los malvados eran raramente cómo se los describía en las historias, Peter Pan era la mejor prueba de ello.

«La zorra de su mujer hizo un pacto con un diabólico hombre, Aladdin»

Al escuchar esas palabras, la sangre de Emma se reviró

«No hable de Regina de esa manera, pedazo de…»

Sin tener tiempo de acabar su frase, sintió su boca cerrarse violentamente, casi cortándole la lengua en dos.

«Llamo a esa zorra como me da la gana, pequeña idiota. Y créame, ese término es muy amable para ella»

El hombre se volvió a echar en su  sillón.

«Se ha desplazado hasta aquí para verme, lo menos es que le explique mis motivaciones» dijo él sonriendo.

Jafar puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y con un parpadeo hizo aparecer una taza de té humeante. Bebió un gran sorbo, y después comenzó su narración.

«Entonces, le estaba contando que la zorra de su Reina apareció en mi vida cuando yo vivía con mi mujer, Jasmin, en el palacio de su padre, el sultán de Agrabah. Contrariamente a lo que cuentan los libros, yo no era visir, sino un sencillo comerciante que había encontrado el amor muy joven. Con el tiempo, el padre de mi mujer aprendió a aceptarme y vivíamos apaciblemente, sin pedir nada a nadie. Después, un día, un oscuro príncipe de un reino vecino, el famoso Aladdin visitó el palacio. Lo conocimos durante una ceremonia oficial, alrededor de una buena comida ofrecida por el sultán. Ese hombre me pareció extremadamente amable, y no me di cuenta que durante esa comida se había encaprichado de mi mujer. El tiempo pasó y Aladdin se convirtió rápidamente en un amigo, venía regularmente a hacernos una visita, y siempre con los brazos llenos de regalos, principalmente para Jasmin»

El hombre se detuvo en su narración y se encogió de hombros.

«¿Debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien? Por supuesto. Pero como decía a menudo mi amigo y socio Yago, siempre tuve tendencia a confiar demasiado en la gente. Él me decía siempre que yo era demasiado amable»

Jafar hundió su mirada en la de Emma.

«Pero, no se preocupe, ese defecto ya lo he corregido» añadió él sonriendo

La rubia sintió cómo de repente la piel se le erizaba. Ese hombre la ponía mala.

«Bien, todo esto para decirle que un día, un hombre muy raro apareció en la ciudad, acompañado de una joven mujer morena. Se presentaron como un mago y su aprendiz, una reina de un reino que yo no conocía. Rápidamente comprendí que venían de otro mundo buscando un remedido para resucitar a alguien»

«La joven era magnífica» le guiñó el ojo a Emma «y confieso que si no hubiera estado casado con la mujer más bella del mundo, hubiera pasado algunos momentos a solas con ella»

Emma se contuvo de vomitar imaginando a ese viejo loco poner sus manos sobre Regina.

«Desgraciadamente ni el sultán, ni Jasmine, ni yo, ni nadie del palacio conocíamos cómo volver a la vida a una persona. Así que la zorra de su mujer y su maestro se marcharon a la búsqueda de brujos más allá de la comarca. Aladdin se enteró de esa petición tan particular, y concluyó un trato con el mago loco, que, lo supe más tarde, se hacía llamar el Oscuro. El príncipe tenía nociones de magia y sobre todo una lámpara, en la que vivía un genio, que él había robado algunos años antes a un muchacho que había encontrado ese objeto mágico en el desierto, y al que había degollado para que no le contara nada a nadie»

«¿El genio de la lámpara? ¿Sidney?»

«No, señorita Swan, el hombre al que usted llama Sidney Glass es un genio, pero no es el de Aladdin. Su poder es muy inferior al del que acompañaba al príncipe en todos sus desplazamientos. Sea como sea, Aladdin aceptó entregarle su lámpara a vuestra reina de los zoquetes a cambio del palacio del sultán y de la mano de su hija. Tramaron un plan que llevaron a cabo el día de la fiesta del Reino. Durante la ceremonia, el Oscuro y vuestra reina entraron en palacio y se dirigieron hacia la habitación del sultán para poner fin a su vida. Mi amigo Yago los vio merodeando por los aposentos del sultán y quiso pedirles que se fueran. La zorra de su mujer le arrancó entonces el corazón, bajo la risa diabólica de su mentor»

Emma tembló…esa era la técnica de Regina y de Rumple. Ella movió dulcemente la cabeza, intentando pensando en cómo podía salir de allí y sobre todo cómo podría bloquear al loco de la perilla que se había transformado en padre castor.

«No le llevó mucho tiempo a Aladdin tomar el control del palacio, ayudado por dos magos y su genio. Él mató al sultán y exterminó a su guardia cercana, así como a toda persona que le era fiel. Después quiso casarse con Jasmin, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ella nunca sentiría nada por él. En un primer momento pensó en matarme, para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero yo lo herí en el brazo el día de nuestro enfrentamiento. Herido y fuera de sí, quiso cortarme la cabeza cuando la reina Regina le sugirió una tortura mucho peor que la muerte. Bajo sus consejos, intentó arrancarle el corazón a Jasmin bajo mis ojos. Pero al no ser su magia tan potente como la del Oscuro y su aprendiz, no logró convertir el corazón en cristal…sacó un corazón sanguinolento y todavía latiendo del pecho de mi mujer, que murió algunos segundos después. Loco de rabia, prometí matarlo, y a esa reina malvada que le había sugerido la idea»

Emma se sintió triste por ese hombre, aunque pensaba aún en una manera de meterle una bala en plena frente sin que pudiera bloquearla nuevamente.

«Más tarde, el Oscuro se marchó con su aprendiz, al haberse dado cuenta de que la magia de la lámpara  no podía volver un muerto a la vida. Aladdin dirigió el reino como un tirano, haciendo pasar hambre y masacrando a la población durante su reinado. Yo pasé más de diez años en prisión, al no querer el sultán matarme para que sufriera el mayor tiempo posible. Después de pasarme años tramando un plan, logré escaparme y le arranqué el corazón a Aladdin con mis propias manos, con una felicidad inconmensurable»

Emma no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos una vez más ante la sonrisa sádica y el brillo maléfico en los ojos de Jafar al mencionar esa terrible muerte.

«Después, una vez cumplida esa parte de mi venganza, recorrí cada villa, cada región, cada comarca de mi mundo para aprender magia, magia negra, la única que me permitiría cumplir mi venganza. Me llevo 25 años llegar a mi objetivo, poner a punto el sortilegio último que me permitiría hacer sufrir a la reina Regina tanto como yo había sufrido»

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes podridos, haciendo que a Emma se le saltase un latido.

«Y ese momento ha llegado, querida»

«Pero…¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y cómo ha…?»

«¿Por qué ahora? Simplemente porque deseaba que la reina sintiera el sufrimiento más grande posible. ¿Y qué mejor para eso que esperar que tuviera una vida feliz, con hijo, mujer, familia? Si la hubiera matado durante la maldición de Storybrokke, ella no habría tenido gran cosa que perder…»

Emma comenzó a entrar en pánico, intentaba en vano respirar y reflexionar sobre un plan.

«¡No lo logrará! He descubierto todo y esta tarde hablaré con ella, con Rumplestilskin y os detendremos»

Jafar se echó a reír, una risa franca y malvada que hizo estremecerse a la joven.

«Querida, ¿no ha comprendido que todo ya ha sido puesto en marcha? La Regina que conocía ya no existe. Su lado malvado está tomando posesión de ella poco a poco y pronto usted no tendrá otra remedio que matarla antes de que sea ella la que la mate»

«Se equivoca. Regina ha descubierto que ella podía amar y sobre todo que era amada por todos. No cederá a sus…»

Jafar hundió su mirada en la de Emma, y lo que ella amaba llamar su super poder le confirmó que el hombre no mentía

«Pero ella ya ha cedido…ella ya ha matado a su joven secretaria y ha descuartizado a su amiga esta noche. Y se lo he dicho, esto no ha hecho sino comenzar»

Emma tuvo la sensación de recibir un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Ruby? ¿Ha sido Regina la que ha matado a Ruby? Fue presa de un temblor y no pudo evitar vomitar por encima del reposabrazos del sillón. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se levantó, sacando su pistola y apuntando al mago loco.

«Es el broche, ¿verdad? ¿Es con el broche que la ha embrujado?»

Su mano temblaba, se arriesgaba a apoyar contra el detonador en cualquier momento.

«Eso es, querida. El broche que usted le regaló para demostrarle su amor»

Esa declaración atravesó el corazón de la rubia. Ha sido ella la que ha llevado a Regina a su pérdida…

«Voy a destruirlo. ¡Primero lo voy a matar, y después voy a destruirlo!»

«A ver mi querida amiga, ¿me cree tan estúpido para hacer que el hechizo se quedara encerrado en el broche? A partir del momento en que  se lo trabó en su ropa, fue el final para ella. El broche servía de catalizador, para darle valor cuando ella no estaba todavía totalmente bajo la locura, pero ahora, ya no sirve para nada, si no es para recordarle a usted su papel en la bajada a los infiernos que va a vivir su mujer»

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Emma, sus temblores eran cada vez más fuertes, le costaba sujetar su arma.

«¿Co…cómo…cóm…?» balbuceó ella, sin logar formular la pregunta

«¿Cómo detenerla? Es sencillo, solo hay un modo, ¡matándola!»

La sheriff cayó de rodillas, llorando.

«No, es imposible, usted…usted miente, es…»

«Amiga mía, he recorrido el mundo para llevar a cabo mi venganza. He esperado pacientemente decenas de años, he descubierto secretos que estaban escondidos desde hace milenios…puede ver bien que he previsto todo para que nada pueda cambiar los hechos…»

Emma ya no lograba pensar. Tenía que hacer algo…pero, ¿qué? El dolor que sentía era tal que tenía la impresión de que le habían estrechado el corazón con un tornillo. Sin miramientos, apuntó su arma sobre Jafar y le disparó una bala en plena cabeza.

El hombre no se movió, la bala se desintegró a pocos centímetros de su frente.

«Ah, sí, he olvidado precisar dos cosas» dijo él riendo «La primera es que no puede matarme. El único modo es cogerme totalmente por sorpresa, cosa imposible. La segunda es que voy a dejar este mundo en los próximos minutos. La dejo tranquila saboreando la caída de su compañera, esperando que pueda masacrar el máximo número de personas antes de que decida matarla»

Jafar pasó al lado de Emma, que permanecía postrada en el suelo, con su arma colgando de su mano.

Al ver la daga en la bota de la sheriff, Jafar se inclinó despacio hacia ella, sus labios rozando la oreja de la rubia sollozante.

«Oh, y una última cosa…el único modo de matarla es clavándole una arma blanca en el corazón. Ni sus armas de fuego, ni ninguna otra cosa podrían arrancarle la vida. Espada, daga, cuchillo…la dejo elegir»

Él depositó un beso en la sien de Emma y desapareció en una nube de color añil.

Emma lloraba, su cuerpo presa de espasmos, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

«Gina…Gina…¿qué he hecho?»

 


	11. Adiós

 

Emma se quedó durante unos minutos sentada en el suelo, llorando amargamente. Las palabras del hombre resonaban aún en su cabeza, su mirada llena de odio, sus palabras duras y frías la hacían estremecer. Pero sobre todo, el hecho de pensar en el destino de su compañera le encogía el corazón. 

No quería perderla, Regina era todo para ella. Finalmente tenían su final feliz, su familia, compartían todo, sus alegrías y sus penas, y Emma ya no podría vivir sin ella.

Cuando los sollozos al final se calmaron, Emma se abofeteó mentalmente. Elevó los ojos y los posó en el caos que llenaba la tienda. Secando sus lágrimas con el reverso de la mano, se levantó y guardó su arma, después comenzó a hurgar entre las diferentes cajas, papeles y documentos que se desperdigaban sobre los estantes.

«¡Al trabajo, Swan, no estás aquí para llorar!»

Durante más de una hora, la sheriff puso la tienda patas arriba, buscando el menor indicio que pudiera indicarle a dónde se había ido Jafar. Pero no encontró nada, nada de nada. Ni información sobre el comerciante, ni nada que pudiera ayudarle con respecto al hechizo de Regina.

De repente un flash le vino a la mente.

«Pero, ¡pareces lela, chica!»

Emma sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tocó con vivacidad la pantalla hasta llegar al nombre del contacto al que se maldecía por no haber llamado antes.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, cuánto más pasaban los segundos, más el corazón de Emma se embalaba.

«¿Diga? Emma, ¿eres tú?»

«¿Belle? ¡Menos mal, creía que no ibas a descolgar nunca! Belle, necesito hablar con Rumple, por favor, es urgente»

«¿Rumple? Está en Boston por negocios, se marchó esta mañana»

«¡Mierda!» Emma se contuvo para no lanzar el teléfono por los aires.

«Escucha Belle, es necesario que hable con él lo más pronto posible, ¿en dónde puedo localizarlo?»

«Lo siento, Emma, pero sabes que Rumple es reacio a las tecnologías modernas. No tiene móvil, no tendré noticias de él hasta tarde en la noche, cuando esté en el hotel»

Emma maldice una vez más, repiqueteando los dedos sobre una bola del mundo posada en la estantería delante de ella.

«Belle, dile que me llame en cuanto sea posible, ¿entiendes? ¡Díselo!»

«Te lo prometo Emma, le diré que se ponga en contacto contigo en cuanto hable con él. Emma, ¿puedo yo hacer…?»

La rubia colgó llena de rabia. No contra Belle ni contra Rumple, sino contra ella misma. Se maldice por no haber pensado antes en consultar al viejo mago.

Emma buscó otro de sus contactos, esperando que la pudiese ayudar. Cuando iba a pulsar  la  tecla verde para llamar a su padre, se detuvo. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que había pasado? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar él? ¿Qué haría si él quisiera arrestar a Regina, o algo peor, matarla en el momento? Bajando la mano, Emma movió la cabeza. No, su padre no haría daño a Regina, ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero la única persona con la que deseaba hablar ahora mismo era su novia…

La sheriff saltó al interior de su coche y se dirigió al hospital, mientras en su cabeza le daba vueltas a lo que le diría a Regina. ¿Cómo contarle lo que había sabido, cómo hacerle admitir lo que había ocurrido…? A la carrera recorrió los pasillos, sorteando pacientes y médicos, sin darse cuenta si quiera. Con un gesto brusco abrió la puerta de la habitación de su compañera,  y se sorprendió al encontrarla sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

«¿Emma?» la morena sonrió, un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

«¡Regina!»

La rubia se tiró a sus brazos, besándola amorosamente, después hundió su cabeza en su cuello, respirando el perfume embriagador de la morena.

«Cariño, ¿cómo estás?» preguntó Emma separándose dulcemente

«Mejor…mucho mejor. El doctor Whale ha pasado a verme hace unos minutos, me ha explicado lo que había pasado»

«¿Tú…no te acuerdas?»

Emma miró a su compañera a los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida.

«Eh…no. Solo me acuerdo de estar en el restaurante contigo, después…nada más…»

Con los ojos clavados en los dos iris chocolate de su compañera, Emma supo en seguida que la bella morena le mentía…

«¿No te acuerdas…de verdad de nada?» preguntó la rubia acariciando la mano de Regina.

«No…de verdad que no, no sé por qué me he desmayado. Seguramente que es la fatiga» respondió ella sonriendo.

Emma suspiró, y tomo asiento en la cama al lado de su compañera.

«Escucha…cuando entramos en el restaurante, tú has…no sé cómo decirlo, has movido la mano, sonriendo, como si tú sujetaras algo»

«¿Ah? Yo…sonreía, ¿dices?»

«Sí…y no era una sonrisa normal, era casi…sádica» añadió la rubia haciendo una mueca de asco.

«No sé lo que pudo hacerme sonreír, es…horrible»

Emma estrechó fuertemente la mano de la morena.

«¿Regina? Estoy al corriente…»

«¿Sobre qué?»

La voz de Emma tembló ligeramente.

«Sé lo que has hecho»

«Emma, por Dios, ¿de qué hablas?»

«Regina…después de tu desmayo, he ido a ver a la persona que me vendió tu broche»

«Pero…¿por qué, por qué lo hiciste?» preguntó Regina a la defensiva.

«Desde hace un tiempo vienes cambiando. Te has vuelto agresiva, evasiva y tenía la impresión de que me ocultabas algo»

«¿Qué? En fin, no, te estás montando películas, cariño, yo no…»

«Para. Sé todo Regina. He sabido que el vendedor era una persona que tú conocías. Un cierto Jafar»

Regina palideció de repente, su mano se puso a temblar.

«¿Ja…Jafar? ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Fue…fue él quién te vendió el broche?»

«Sí. Volví a hablar con él hoy y…me lo ha contado todo»

«¿Él te ha…contado?» preguntó la morena, temblando

«Sí…todo lo que respecta a ti. Cómo llegaste a su mundo con Rumple, cómo ayudasteis a Aladdin a ponerse a la cabeza del reino, a matar a la mujer de Jafar…todos los detalles»

«Oh…» Regina bajo la mirada «Otro periodo poco glorioso…que hubiera deseado que no conocieras»

«Regina…lo que hiciste en esa época, me da igual…y te confieso sinceramente que si hubieras matado a ese innoble hombre, nos habría evitado muchos problemas»

Regina frunció el ceño, sorprendida de la confesión de su compañera.

«No comprendo lo que quieres decir»

«Regina…tu broche» Emma paso los dedos por la joya, y al sentir un latido, los retiró rápidamente, sintiendo nauseas «este broche contiene un hechizo que tiene como fin convertirte otra vez en la Evil Queen»

Regina retiró la mano de las de Emma y se levantó, retrocediendo algunos pasos.

«Lo sé todo, Regina…estoy al corriente de la desaparición de Anastasia…y de la muerte de Ruby»

La morena no puedo evitar reír mientras se apoyaba en la ventana.

«¿Ah sí? Y se diría que no parece que te preocupe especialmente…»

«Regina…has…masacrado a una de mis mejores amigas. El solo hecho de recordarlo me dan ganas de hundirme en lágrimas»

Emma se acercaba despacio a su compañera.

«Pero yo no puedo arrestarte, sé que no fuiste tú quien lo hizo…fue ese…hechizo»

Regina bajo despacio los ojos, y los posó en su anillo de compromiso, que hace girar en un acto reflejo.

«Emma…no lo entiendes…tengo la sensación de estar habitada por dos personas a la vez. Está la Regina que te ama más que a nada en el mundo y que ama su vida actual, con su trabajo, su familia, sus amigos…y…»

«La Evil Queen, que está de regreso desde que tienes esa maldita joya» añadió la rubia colocando hacia atrás un mechón que caía sobre los ojos de Regina.

«No Emma, es justo lo que quiero que comprendas. La Evil Queen soy yo enteramente. Las dos sabemos qué horrores he cometido llevando ese nombre, y hasta qué punto los lamento, pero Regina y la Evil Queen son una sola y única persona. Emma, esta…sombra en mí es mucho peor que la Evil Queen. Esta parte de mí ama las tinieblas, ama hacer el mal hasta un punto que no puedes imaginar»

«Regina, no digas eso. Esa parte de oscuridad no eres tú, está ligado a esa basura de broche» dijo la sheriff tendiendo la mano, arrancando el broche de la camisa de Regina «Voy a destruirlo, a hacerlo pedazos y así todo será…»

«Emma…»

Regina puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su compañera, acariciándola dulcemente.

«Ese broche, puedes destruirlo o mandarlo a la luna, poco importa…no podrás hacer desaparecer lo que hay en mí. Esto me aterroriza tanto como a ti, cariño, pero me gusta esta…oscuridad que hay en mi interior. Me gusta sentir el miedo en la mirada de la gente…me gusta el placer que siento al matarlas»

La sheriff, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que la habían golpeado con un martillo detrás de la cabeza. El hechizo ya había tomado el corazón de Regina de forma mucho más profunda de lo que ella pensaba.

«Emma…tomar una vida es tan bueno…mira lo que sentí matando a Anastasia…»

Regina puso sus manos en las sienes de la rubia, y se concentró para enviar a la mente de su compañera las imágenes y los sentimientos que ese día había sentido.

Frente con  frente, las dos mujeres se miraban a los ojos, después los primeros flashes aparecieron en la mente de la salvadora.

Emma vio brevemente el despacho de Regina, después la excitación que ella había sentido cuando había puesto sus manos en los hombros de Anastasia, deseando aprovecharse de la joven. Sentía cómo todos sus sentidos se despertaban y sin saber por qué  esa imagen le procuraba estremecimientos.

El rostro de Regina se acercaba más y más, sus labios rozando los suyos.

En el momento en que la morena la beso, la sheriff tuvo un nuevo flash, mostrando esta vez la muerte de la joven secretaria. Emma sintió en su interior el placer de Regina en aquel momento, un placer intenso, cercano al orgasmo.

La morena continuaba mandando sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos a la mente de Emma en un raudal ininterrumpido, y al igual que su compañera, sentía cómo la excitación se apoderaba de ella a gran velocidad.

Bajo sus labios, Emma gemía, su corazón latiendo cada vez más deprisa y el calor de su bajo vientre cada vez más presente.

La rubia puso sus manos en las caderas de Regina y sin miramientos, mordió su labio inferior.

Era la señal que la morena esperaba. Sin esperar más, hundió su lengua entre los labios de Emma y los lamió dulcemente, como redescubriendo su sabor. Después, se encontró con la lengua de la rubia y a la vez comenzaron un baile sensual, los dos órganos acariciándose mutuamente, girando en un juego sexual que calentaba enormemente los sentidos de las dos mujeres.

Emma notaba como sus bragas se humedecían, señal de que necesitaba más que un simple beso. Deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Regina y las apoyó sobre sus pechos, y apretando su pelvis contra la de su compañera, comenzó a frotar su vientre contra el de la reina.

Ese gesto hizo que la morena perdiera el control, y sin miramientos, metió su mano directamente por dentro de las bragas de la rubia. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el sexo liso de su compañera, la palma de la mano acariciando el clítoris ya hinchado de la joven. Con sus dedos, Regina separó los labios íntimos de la rubia, que se abrieron instantáneamente, enviando una descarga de placer al bajo vientre de la salvadora.

«¡Estás empapada, cariño!»

Como única respuesta, obtuvo un gemido de placer por parte de Emma que se dejaba ir bajo los dedos expertos de su novia. Regina volvió a hundir su lengua en la boca de la joven y mientras enviaba a la mente de Emma la imagen del casi orgasmo que había experimentado matando a Ruby, hundió dos dedos en la intimidad de la rubia. Emma no puedo contener un gemido de sorpresa y de placer, ella mordió el labio inferior de Regina para evitar gritar en la habitación del hospital. La morena aprovechó entonces para comenzar un bombeo rápido y profundo en el sexo de su compañera, su pulgar giraba apoyado sobre el turgente clítoris.

Al sentir que el orgasmo se aproximaba, Emma se restableció al no querer ser la única en sentir placer. Imitó a su compañera al hundir su mano en la falda de la alcaldesa, pensando que debía rodear el obstáculo de unas braguitas de encaje o de unas atractivas tangas de las que ella tenía el secreto. Pero su mano se posó directamente sobre el poco vello que decoraba el monte de venus de la morena, después se posó sobre los labios carnosos y húmedos que solo esperaban ese movimiento.

Regina se divirtió al ver pasar una expresión de sorpresa por los ojos de la bella rubia.

«¡Te había prevenido que no llevaba bragas!»

Sobreexcitada, Emma beso a la morena fogosamente y posando su mano sobre la nalga izquierda de su novia, hundió también dos dedos en el sexo brillante de su compañera.

Rápidamente la habitación fue invadida de gemidos de placer y gritos ahogados por el baile de las lenguas buscándose mutuamente.

Las dos mujeres hacían muestra de vivacidad y de ideas para llevar a la otra hasta el orgasmo. Emma mordisqueaba la oreja de su novia mientras le murmuraba palabras subidas de tono, sabiendo muy bien  que eso excitaba a la morena. Decidida a no dejarse ganar, Regina introdujo un tercer dedo en el interior del sexo de la rubia, redoblando el vigor de su penetración. Emma levantó la cabeza para gritar de placer, dejando su cuello a merced de Regina que aprovechó para morderlo y lamerlo sensualmente.

La rubia comenzaba a jadear cada vez más, señal de que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar.

«Ohhh, Gina…continúa…me vengo, cariño…ohhh, más…»

«Córrete, princesa, córrete para mí…déjate ir»

Sentía el orgasmo venir, pero al no querer confesarse vencida, Emma intensificó los movimientos de la palma de la mano sobre el clítoris de la morena, acelerando la penetración en lo más profundo de su húmedo sexo. Mordiendo el mentón de Emma, Regina sintió el orgasmo aproximarse y por los gemidos de su novia, supo que no era la única en alcanzar el punto de no retorno. Agarró el cuello de la rubia con su mano izquierda y hundió su mirada en los ojos verdes a los que les costaba permanecer abiertos.

«Te amo Emma»

«Te amo Gina»

El orgasmo las alcanzó a la vez, durante minutos a lo largo de los cuales los gritos y los gemidos roncos de la morena se mezclaron con los más agudos de la rubia. Las dos mujeres se derrumbaron en el suelo, empapadas de sudor, el corazón latiendo a  mil por hora.

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos algunos minutos más tarde, estaba sola.

«¿Regina? ¿Regina? ¿Estás aquí cariño?»

Al abrir la puerta del baño para ver si Regina se estaba refrescando, Emma se tuvo que rendir a la evidencia de que su compañera había huido. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse las razones de esa huida, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicándole que había recibido un email. Al sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo, se sintió aliviada al ver que el mensaje era de Regina.

_«Emma, amor… siento haberme ido de esa manera, pero no podía decirte adiós, así como así… En estos momentos tengo el corazón hecho pedazos, pero sé que es mejor así. Esta parte de tinieblas que hay en mí está destruyéndolo todo, y siento que cada vez lucho menos contra ella. No quiero arriesgarme a herirte, aunque sé muy en el fondo que jamás podría hacerte el menor daño. No tengo la intención de abandonar el pueblo, sé que al final deberás matarme para que no destruya Storybrooke. No sé en verdad qué te contó Jafar, pero imagino que su objetivo es verme muerta, y sé muy bien que esa liberación vendrá de tu mano, pues después de todo, tú eres y serás la Salvadora. Sin embargo, me queda una cosa por hacer antes de aceptar mi destino, te lo haré saber cuando acabe._

_Besa a Henry de mi parte, sois toda mi vida. Os amo…_

_Tu Gina_

Emma se dejó caer contra la puerta del baño. El teléfono apoyado en su frente, se puso a llorar mientras no dejaba de temblar.

 

«Señorita Lea, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por la casa?»

«Según Emma al menos unas 3800 veces» respondió la pequeña riendo.

Snow suspiró mientras echaba un poco de gel en la bañera que acababa de llenar.

«Tendré que tener un día una charla con tu hermana» resopló saliendo del baño.

Al ver a su madre llegar, Lea se puso a correr desesperadamente hacia su habitación riendo, cerrando la puerta en las narices de su madre.

«Leaaa, ¡no se da golpes a las puertas!»

Al escuchar la risa cristalina de su hija, Snow esbozó una sonrisa, decididamente nunca lograría castigarla como es debido. Si David estuviera ahí, él se burlaría una vez más del hecho de que su hija siempre se salía con la suya.

La morena se puso delante de la puerta, aferrando la toalla alrededor de su pecho.

«Lea, mamá va a tomar un baño, sé buena, ponte a ver una peli, por favor, déjame algunos minutos de tranquilidad»

Como única respuesta, Snow escucho la música de _La sirenita_ , el film preferido de Lea.

Con la sonrisa en los labios, la princesa dejó caer la toalla al suelo, entró en la bañera y se deslizó dulcemente en la espuma. Paró el agua y se instaló confortablemente, echada contra el borde de la bañera, dejando sus pies aparecer por el otro extremo. Se quedó así algunos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de un momento de calma, algo raro en esa casa.

De repente una sensación extraña, como si sintiera una presencia, Snow abrió los ojos, pensando pillar a su hija que no se habría quedado tranquila en su habitación como le había pedido.

Pero la presencia que la hizo sobresaltarse no era la de Lea.

«¿Regina? Pero…¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dios, me has asustado! Casi tengo un ataque al corazón»

Regina se acercó despacio, una sonrisa socarrona en los labios

«¿Un ataque al corazón? Mi querida Snow, lamentaría haber hecho daño a tu pequeño corazón…»

 


	12. Nieve escarlata

 

«¿Emma está contigo? No os he escuchado entrar»

La princesa se hunde un poco más en la espuma para esconder su desnudez.

«No, estoy sola…¡tal placer no se comparte!»

«¿Placer? ¿Qué placer?» preguntó Snow, sin comprender una palabra de lo que quería decir Regina.

«¡La sorpresa de encontrarte aquí, desnuda en tu cuarto de baño, completamente a mi merced!»

Regina avanzó despacio, contoneando las caderas, los ojos brillantes.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué…qué estás diciendo Regina?»

La morena se arrodillo al borde de la bañera, devorando con los ojos el cuerpo de la princesa, que se metía aún más en el agua. Regina rozó el hombro de Snow con su dedo, bajando por el brazo, y después volviendo a subir dulcemente hasta acariciar el omoplato de la princesa.

«Regina, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó la joven, los ojos abiertos de par en par, inmersa en la incomprensión absoluta.

«Disfruto estos instantes…nunca más se volverán a producir»

«Eso te lo aseguro» se indignó Snow levantándose, sin intentar ocultar su cuerpo desnudo «quizás seas lesbiana, querida, pero te recuerdo que yo no lo soy, y sobre todo ¡eres la novia de mi hija!»

Regina se levantó riéndose

«¿Acaso imaginas que tú me interesas?»

La reina no puedo evitar estallar en una carcajada, una risa fría y llena de odio que hizo estremecerse a Snow. La princesa salió de la bañera, alargando el brazo para coger algo para cubrirse, pero se encontró inmovilizada, sin poder esbozar el menor movimiento.

«¿Regina? Pero…

La reina caída se acercó, deteniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del de su hijastra.

«Mi querida pequeña Snow…no te imaginas hasta qué punto he esperado este momento…»

Acarició dulcemente el hombro de la joven, bloqueada en una posición bastante humillante. Su mano descendió dulcemente hasta el pecho izquierdo, apartándole la espuma que la cubría, acariciándola. Snow temblaba, tanto de frío como de miedo.

«Regina, no entiendo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Soy tu amiga, si necesitas hablar, puedes hacerlo sin tener que recurrir a esta…violencia»

La reina posó su mano abierta sobre el corazón de la princesa, y levantando la cabeza despacio, hundió sus ojos en los de la joven. Snow no pudo contener un grito de terror al ver los dos ojos violetas que la miraban, sondeando lo recóndito de su alma.

«Hablo de matar, querida. ¡De arrancarte el corazón como tú arrancaste el de Daniel!»

Snow creyó estar en una pesadilla. No era posible que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con Regina después de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, las batallas llevadas a cabo juntas, codo con codo, todas esas comidas en familia, el noviazgo con su propia hija…no, esto no podía ser real.

«Yo…Regina, yo no maté a Daniel, lo sabes. Pensaba que después de todo este tiempo habías logrado perdonarme…yo…»

«¿Perdonarte?» gritó la alcaldesa llena de rabia «¿Perdonarte? Mi pobre pequeña idiota, yo nunca te he perdonado. Solo estaba esperando mi hora, y esta ha llegado. Sin Charming para salvarte, ni hadas, ni hija, nada…solo tú y yo…»

La reina hundió sus uñas en el pecho de la princesa, que gesticuló de dolor.

«Pero…¿no vas a hacerme creer que tu relación con Emma es una mentira? Incluso tú no habrías hecho todo eso solo por venganza»

Regina sonrió dulcemente

«No, por supuesto que no, mi amor por tu hija es real. Nunca he estado tan enamorada de alguien, incluso con Daniel no fue algo tan fuerte…» ella le guiñó un ojo a la princesa «el Amor Verdadero con seguridad. Pero, a pesar de todo, nunca, nunca olvidé lo que me habías hecho. Y aunque he disfrutado mucho matando a tu amiga la loba, creo que nunca podré saborear tanto una muerte como la que me dispongo a ofrecerte»

Snow tuvo la impresión de estar cayendo por un precipicio

«¿Ru…Ruby? ¿Fuiste tú?»

Ella no pudo contener sus lágrimas. La cólera, la incomprensión, la tristeza…esas lágrimas traducían todas esas emociones que la traspasaban, sin olvidar el miedo.

¿Miedo? Snow intentaba recobrar la calma. Era la princesa, incluso la reina del Reino, había luchado contra monstruos, hombres, brujos. No iba a dejarse ganar sin luchar, no contra esta mujer con la que había convivido tantos años…

«Y ahora, vas a matarme, ¿es eso?»

Regina sonrió una vez más, una halo maléfico brillando en sus ojos violetas.

«Ohhh, sí, querida, y voy a sentir un placer inmenso al hacerlo»

Sin esperar, la reina hundió su mano en el pecho desnudo de la joven. Bajo la impresión, la princesa dejó de respirar, sintiendo un calor inmenso en el centro de su pecho, después un dolor fulgurante cuando Regina estrechó despacio su latiente corazón.

«Hay dos maneras de sacar un corazón de un pecho» susurró dulcemente la reina, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos aún clavados en los de  su víctima.

Snow respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, los temblores de su cuerpo se amplificaban.

«El método mágico, que conoces bien, que consiste en cristalizar el corazón y sacarlo con un golpe seco, sin demasiado dolor. El fin último es poder conservar el corazón para controlar a la víctima»

La mano de Regina se estrechó aún más sobre el corazón de Snow, tirando de él dulcemente.

«Y después está el método mucho más…brutal…más agresivo…más…»

La reina acercó su rostro al de Snow, posando sus labios en las mejillas húmedas. Con un gesto tierno, casi maternal, depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla de su víctima, que comprendió que su último aliento había llegado.

Snow cerró los ojos, dibujando una imagen mental de su familia, de sus dos hijas y su marido reunidos a su alrededor.

«¡más doloroso!»

Regina retiró despacio la mano del pecho de Snow, saboreando cada sollozo, cada segundo de dolor que esa tortura le estaba haciendo vivir a la joven.

Los gritos de dolor de la princesa fueron amortiguados por las risas de alegría de la reina, que arrancó con un golpe seco el corazón, aún latiendo, del cuerpo de la joven, provocando con ello un gran chorro de sangre que cubrió la mitad del cuarto de baño.

Al observar cómo el corazón latía cada vez más despacio en el hueco de su mano, Regina exultaba. En su interior, una alegría inmensa calentaba todo su ser. Después de todos esos años, saboreaba su venganza, finalmente…

Girando la cabeza hacia Snow que expiraba su último aliento en un grito mudo, la reina le acarició la mejilla, y con un gesto desenfadado tiró el corazón de la morena a la bañera.

Sin una mirada para la víctima, Regina salió del cuarto de baño, viendo de reojo el cuerpo de Snow caer al suelo, teñido de rojo.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada, la reina se detuvo ante el ruido de una puerta que se abría despacio.

¿Tía Gina?»

Regina giró la cabeza lentamente, sonriendo a la pequeña niña rubia que se encontraba delante de ella.

 

Emma había ido a buscar a su padre a la comisaria para explicarle en detalle todo lo que había pasado desde el descubrimiento del hechizo que pesaba en Regina. En un principio estaba sentado en una esquina de la mesa, pero el príncipe se sentó rápidamente en la silla, el peso de las revelaciones de su hija le destrozaban casa vez más. El broche, el hechizo, la muerte de Anastasia y de Ruby, Jafar, el arma blanca para matar a Regina…todo corría a una velocidad endiablada en su cabeza. Con ella entre las manos, se esforzaba en calmar su mente.

«Emma…es…es…»

La joven se colocó de rodillas  al lado de su padre, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

«No sé…no sé si quiera qué decir…qué hacer…»

Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su padre, en una llamada de socorro silencioso. Ella era fuerte, pero en ese momento necesitaba que otro tomara las riendas. El príncipe lo comprendió y armándose de valor, se levantó y estrechó a su hija contra su pecho.

«Tenemos que tomar una decisión, Emma…no sé todavía cuál, pero…hay que prever todas las posibilidades»

La joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, quedándose en el hueco de los brazos de su padre.

De repente el sonido de su teléfono se escuchó. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó el aparato temblando.

«Es…es un SMS de Regina»

David puso su mano en el brazo de su hija

«Ábrelo»

Emma inspiró profundamente y abrió el mensaje de su compañera, leyéndolo en voz alta.

« _Todo ha terminado»_

El príncipe miraba el rostro de su hija, intentando descifrar cualquier emoción que pudiera ayudarlo a comprender lo que quería decir el mensaje.

«Yo…no entiendo…¿qué…?»

El teléfono se estrelló en el suelo, el ruido al estrellarse cubría los sollozos que dejaba salir Emma.

David tomó las manos de su hija y la atrajo dulcemente a él, intentando captar su mirada. Poniendo su mano en su mejilla, tomo su mentón con los dedos.

«¿Emma? Emma, cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué ha querido decir?»

Presa de temblores, la rubia lloraba cerrando los ojos.

«Mamá…»

 

Jamás los habitantes de Storybrooke habían visto el coche de la sheriff correr tan rápido. Con las sirenas puestas, Emma y David se dirigieron a la gran casa al lado del lago, en la que se habían instalado la familia Charming años antes.

La sheriff y su adjunto saltaron fuera del coche sin tomarse la molestia de apagar el contacto, entrando en la casa gritando el nombre de Snow. Emma se paró al escuchar ruido proveniente de la habitación de su hermana. Corrió hasta la puerta, la encontró cerrada por dentro. Sin pensar, David la abrió de un golpe de hombro.

«Heyyy, ¿estáis locos o qué?»

Emma se quedó parada al ver a su pequeña hermana tranquilamente sentada en su sillón, mirando unos dibujos animados en su pequeño televisor rosa.

«Cariño, ¿todo va bien?» preguntó David arrodillándose ante la pequeña, abrazándola a él.

«Sí, papá, estoy viendo Blancanieves en la tele»

Emma no pudo evitar poner mala cara.

«Ha sido tía Gina quien me ha puesto el dvd» añadió ella con una gran sonrisa.

La sangre de Emma se heló

«¡Me he portado muy bien, he dejado que mamá tome su baño tranquilamente!»

David giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a Emma, apuntando a la pequeña con el dedo

«Quédate aquí. ¡Sobre todo no te muevas!»

Emma giró la cabeza dulcemente, tenía la impresión de que su cuerpo y su cerebro ya no se comunicaban.

«¿Emma? Emma, mírame, no te muevas, ¿me escuchas?»

Su hija asintió ligeramente, el príncipe se precipitó hacia el cuarto de baño.

 

David y Emma estaban parados ante la puerta del ayuntamiento.

Después del descubrimiento del cuerpo de Snow, David se quedó largos minutos estrechando a su mujer contra él. Emma solo se había unido a ellos más tarde, cuando se aseguró de que Lea estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de sus padres. Se quedaron dos largas horas en la estancia que había recogido el último aliento de Snow White, llorando la desaparición de una heroína, de una esposa…de una madre.

Después de haber limpiado el cuerpo de la princesa, la envolvieron en una sábana y la acostaron en la habitación de invitados, que cerraron con llave. David no quería llamar al hospital antes de haber acabado.

Después de haber dejado a Lea con Belle, pidiéndole que se quedara con ella esa noche sin dar más explicaciones, Emma y su padre habían llegado al acuerdo de lo que había que hacer.

El príncipe buscó su espada de empuñadura de oro, y la limpió concienzudamente, como para vaciar la cabeza, poner la mente en blanco para cumplir la tarea que le incumbía. Emma se quedó de pie, observándole, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento. Los minutos pasaron, y una vez la espada lista, se la tendió a su hija. Sin decir una palabra, se dirigieron al ayuntamiento caminando. Emma estaba segura de que su novia la esperaría en su despacho, el lugar donde esta tragedia había comenzado.

Subieron las escaleras, silenciosamente, hasta llegar ante la gran puerta negra que cerraba el despacho de la alcaldesa. Con un suspiro, Emma empujo la pesada puerta, y fue presa de un sollozo al ver a Regina sentada en su escritorio, las manos apoyadas en su barbilla, esperando su llegada.

David no puedo evitar sentir una ola de cólera apoderarse de él y se precipitó hacia delante, pero su hija lo bloqueó con un brazo. Habían convenido que era ella la que tenía que actuar, y ella lo haría.

Caminando despacio por la gran estancia, Emma se acercó a su compañera, que se levantó de su silla, rodeó el escritorio para ir al encuentro de la rubia.

Cara a cara, a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, Emma hundió su mirada en la de la morena, y suspiró de desesperación al ver los dos ojos violetas mirarla sin pestañear.

Regina puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla del amor de su vida, sonriendo dulcemente. Ella sabía que la liberación estaba cercana y en un murmullo, agradeció a la rubia. Se quedaron largos minutos así, mirándose a los ojos. Después sabiendo que la hora había llegado, Regina posó sus labios en los de su novia.

«Te amo Emma…»

«Te amo Gina»

 

 


	13. Epílogo

 

Emma abrió los ojos, miró el despertador y se dio la vuelta. Eran casi las 18:00 y solo las ganas de comer o de desayunar, ya no se acordaba verdaderamente, la podrían motivar a levantarse, y de momento no tenía hambre.

Hacía una semana que Regina, Snow y Ruby habían sido enterradas, una semana en la que Emma vivía encerrada en la mansión Mills, inmersa en la oscuridad, yendo de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama, rechazando toda visita, incluida la de su padre. La única persona a la que se permitía ver era Henry, pero la charla se limitaba a lo estrictamente necesario al estar el muchacho tan traumatizado como su madre.

En su cabeza, pasaban en bucle las imágenes de la muerte de su amada, la espada penetrando en su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrándose para siempre y Regina deslizándose suavemente hacia el suelo.

Siempre el efecto era el mismo. Primero una crisis de pánico, lágrimas, sollozos. Después cuando finalmente llegaba el cansancio, cuando las lágrimas ya no corrían más, la salvación llegaba de parte de la botella de whisky del mueble bar. Una vez la mente nublada por el alcohol, Emma podía descansar, al menos intentarlo, acostándose en la gran cama, en el lugar de la difunta reina.

 A veces en sus sueños, le volvían las imágenes del entierro de Regina, de su madre, de Ruby… Con el acuerdo de David, Belle y Rumple, que estaban al corriente de los hechos, la muerte de Snow y Ruby había sido atribuida a un misterioso hombre de paso por el pueblo, que se había escapado después de haber hecho de Regina su tercera víctima. Retratos robots habían sido dibujados, las búsquedas se habían ampliado hasta Boston para encontrar a Jafar, sabiendo muy bien que nadie lograría ponerle la mano encima.

Los tres entierros habían tenido lugar a la vez, para homenajear a las víctimas que se habían ido muy pronto. El pueblo entero se había reunido alrededor de los tres féretros blancos con adornos dorados, colocando ramos de flores, cada uno llorando a la reina, a la princesa y a la joven loba. Emma, como muchos otros, no lo había podido soportar y se había desmayado durante la ceremonia. Su padre la había traído a su casa y fue la última vez que vio la luz del día.

Un deseo incesante la forzó a levantarse, no sin haberse demorado lo máximo posible con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de Regina. Al salir de la habitación vacilante, la rubia resbaló y su codo golpeó el jarrón apoyado en la pared, enviándolo al suelo con un ruido demasiado ensordecedor para su cerebro ya embotado.

Presa de un acceso de cólera, Emma intentó golpear a un enemigo invisible con la mano abierta, haciendo estallar el tabique del fondo del pasillo. Sin parecer especialmente asombrada, dio una segunda bofetada virtual, que estrelló los muebles y los portarretratos contra la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y decidió utilizar el baño de la segunda habitación. Una vez en calma, la rubia se lavó las manos, evitándose mirarse en el espejo, queriendo evitar el espectáculo morboso de una joven que no había tomado una ducha desde hace tres días, los cabellos totalmente enredados y con seguridad decorada con ojeras bajo los ojos, dignos de un muerto viviente. Con un gesto torpe, dejó caer la toalla que intentaba coger y se golpeó la frente contra el lavabo.

«¡Mieerda!»

Al enderezarse bruscamente, la joven no pudo evitar ver brevemente su reflejo en el espejo…y se quedó parada.

«No…no…no chica, no es nada, has alucinado…aún estás borracha…no es nada…»

Emma puso sus manos sobre el lavabo, los ojos cerrados. Seguramente había visto mal…un reflejo, nada más…eso no podía ser verdad…

Temblando con un flan, la joven inspiró profundamente, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente al espejo. Al asombro, de repente lo siguió un grito de horror, que ahoga poniendo sus manos en la boca. Finalmente lo peor no era el estado de sus cabellos…sino el color de sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos de shock, Emma corrió a vestirse, abrió la caja fuerte y tomo el cofre que había guardado allí. Atravesó el pueblo a toda velocidad en su coche oficial, comiéndose las aceras, respetando apenas el código de circulación. Después de todo, ella era la sheriff, circular demasiado deprisa o demasiado alcoholizada no molestaría a nadie, era ella quien hacía la ley…El coche paró en seco, a pocos centímetros del escaparate, y Emma salió rápidamente con el cofre bajo el brazo.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con un estrepitoso ruido, dejando aparecer a la sheriff nerviosa y titubeante.

«¡Rumpelsch…Rumpleulsti…Gooooold!»

El hombre salió de la trastienda, sorprendido de ver a la joven en ese estado.

«Emma, querida, ¿a qué debo…?»

«¡Tengo que …verte, y raaapido! ¡Rápido! Ohhh…ay, mierda!»

Rumpelstilskin la atrapó antes de que  su cabeza se estrellara contra el mostrador.

«Emma, ¿pero qué te…? Oh, pero…¿estás borracha?»

«No, cállate, ¿qué importa? Escúchame, necesito hablar contigo, ¡es importante!»

Agarrándola por el brazo, el hombre la llevó hasta un taburete de la trastienda, asegurándose de que se quedara sentada tranquila, y no acabara con la mitad de la tienda.

«Espera, déjame hacer algo»

Poniéndole la mano sobre la frente, Rumple cerró los ojos y una ligera nube verde apareció en los extremos de sus dedos. Algunos segundos más tarde, Emma estaba de nuevo sobria.

«Mierda, es…práctico eso»

«En un caso como hoy sí» respondió el mago sonriendo «Emma, ¿qué te ha traído aquí en semejante estado?»

«¡Esto!» exclamó ella señalando su rostro a la altura de sus ojos.

Rumple no pudo evitar un ligero movimiento de retroceso. En lugar de los bellos ojos verdes que iluminaban el rostro de Emma normalmente, tenía en frente una mirada violeta, profunda y maléfica que él conocía muy bien.

«Emma, pero…desde cuándo tú…yo…qué…»

La vacilación y la incomprensión que vio aparecer en el rostro de la única persona que podía ayudarla, puso a Emma fuera de sí. Levantándose precipitadamente, envió de un golpe la silla hasta el otro extremo de la estancia, destrozando el estante sobre el que reposaban números objetos mágicos.

Rumpelstilskin se levantó, tendiendo las manos hacia Emma en un gesto amable, con el fin de calmar su acceso de cólera.

«Emma, cálmate, por favor…explícame lo que te ha sucedido»

La rubia dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando alrededor de ella, asustada al ver que había estallado.

«Mierda, Rumple, lo siento…no sé lo que tengo, me cuesta cada vez más controlarme, siempre estoy enfadada…y mira mis ojos…Dios mío, ¿qué ocurre?»

Su voz se hacía cada vez más aguda, el mago se acercó dulcemente a la joven para tomarla en sus brazos, intentando calmarla antes de que volviera a entrar en pánico y causara más destrozos.

«Shhhh…cálmate. Siéntate Emma» murmuró él suavemente, haciendo aparecer una silla con un gesto de la mano.

Dejando algunos minutos a la mujer para que se recobrase, el viejo hechicero le acariciaba la mano, mirando cómo sus ojos volvían a ser verde esmeralda.

«Yo…lo siento, no sé lo que pasa, me cuesta mucho controlarme. Estoy permanentemente enfadada…y…como has podido ver mis poderes salen a la superficie sin que me dé cuenta. Tienes que ayudarme…por favor»

«Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, Emma» respondió el hombre moviendo dulcemente la cabeza. «Pienso que estás bajo el shock de la muerte de Regina y de tu madre. Eso ha hecho que tus poderes suban a la superficie sin que te des cuenta. Pero no me explico por qué tus ojos se vuelven violetas cuando tienes esos accesos de rabia…es…inquietante»

«¿Yo…me vuelvo como Regina?» preguntó la joven con un tono alarmado «¿Crees que es eso? ¿El hechizo también ha actuado sobre mí?»

«No, querida, no pienso eso. Ese sortilegio estaba hecho exclusivamente para Regina. Dudo que Jafar haya tenido los medios para hacer que el hechizo pueda transmitirse sin receptáculo»

El hechicero se llevó los dedos a su boca, mordisqueándose nerviosamente las uñas, su mente girando a una velocidad endiablada, intentando comprender lo que podía estar pasando, lo que podría explicar tal estado mágico.

Levantándose, comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá en la trastienda, rumiando para él mismo algunas hipótesis que le parecían cada una más inverosímil que la otra. Después su mirada se posó en el cofre que descansaba en el suelo, abierto en dos por el golpe de Emma, el broche maléfico yaciendo algunos metros más lejos.

El hombre se agachó despacio, recogiendo la cajita de madera, haciéndola girar en sus manos de manera mecánica, como un niño giraría un cubo de Rubbik para relajarse. De repente, su mirada se posó sobre el escorpión con la cola cortada que decoraba el fondo de la caja y emitió un grito de espanto. Emma nunca había visto al célebre hechicero tan asustado, ni cuando estuvo frente al terrible Peter Pan. Dejando la caja con un gesto de asco, Rumple retrocedió algunos metros, moviendo la cabeza murmurando

«No…no…no, no, no, es imposible…es totalmente imposible…¡es imposible!»

Emma se levantó con celeridad, acercándose al hombre, posando sus manos en sus hombros para calmarlo.

«Rumple, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Tú…tú has encontrado una explicación?»

Durante largos minutos, Emma no obtuvo contestación, el mago permanecía absorto, murmurando, golpeándose regularmente las sienes con la palma de la mano, dando vueltas por la estancia sin mirar  a la joven, como si estuviera inmerso en un sueño…

De repente, recobró el sentido de la realidad y hundió su mirada en la de Emma.

«¡El Señor Oscuro!»

«¿Qué?» preguntó la joven frunciendo el ceño

«El hechizo…es el del Señor Oscuro»

Emma no comprendía lo que el hombre quería decir, comenzaba a pensar que había perdido la cabeza. Bueno…un poco más que de costumbre.

«¿Qué estás contando? No entiendo»

«Emma, ¿llevas tu daga contigo? Con la que apuñalaste a Regina»

De repente a la rubia se le paró el corazón. Guardaba con celo esa daga desde que había vuelto de Neverland, y aún más desde  que había tenido que hundirla en el corazón de su novia.

No la había sacado de su forro desde ese día maldito, pero sin saber por qué, sentía la necesidad de mantenerla cerca de ella, como un morboso recuerdo, sin duda como recuerdo de la execrable acción que tuvo que llevar a cabo.

«Sí…yo la tengo…todavía…»

«Dámela, por favor» pidió suavemente el mago tendiendo la mano

Emma sacó la daga de su bota, haciéndola girar en su mano para dársela por el mago al viejo hechicero.

Rumpelstilskin posó su mirada sobre la afilada hoja y cerró los ojos, suspirando de dolor. Emma se acercó despacio, sin comprender lo que podía traumatizar al mago. Después su mirada se posó en la hoja y su respiración se detuvo. Sobre la daga estaban grabadas en letras negras las palabras “EMMA SWAN”. De repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y las tinieblas la rodearon…

 

Cuando la joven se despertó, se encontró acostada en el sofá de la trastienda, rodeada de Belle y del hechicero, que mantenían una charla. Cuando vio que la rubia abría los ojos, Belle se lo indicó a Rumple que la ayudó a incorporarse.

«Emma…debo hablar contigo. Como has podido ver…tu nombre ha aparecido sobre la hoja de tu daga»

La joven asintió con la cabeza, aún bajo la impresión.

«El escorpión que está tallado en la caja del broche es el signo de la hermandad de los Morakrep»

Al ver que la joven estaba a punto de preguntar, el hechicero alargó el brazo.

«Déjame continuar Emma, voy a explicártelo…Como te decía, esa marca es la de una hermandad desde hace mucho tiempo extinguida, que vio sus mejores días hace miles de años, antes incluso de mi nacimiento. Estaba compuesta por los ochos magos más poderosos de los mundos conocidos, en la época en que viajar entre ellos era muchos más fácil que ahora. Un día, para hacer frente a una amenaza, de la que desconozco su origen, esa hermandad decidió llevar a cabo un hechizo que, una vez lanzado sobre uno de ellos, permitiría convertirlo en el brujo más poderoso jamás visto. Ese hechizo recurría a las fuerzas obscuras y desconocidas, que subyugaron a muchos brujos de la hermandad. Pero después de muchos, muchos esfuerzos, lograron crear al último mago…al que llamaron Señor Oscuro»

Emma se inclinó hacia delante despacio…no sabía  a dónde quería ir a parar el hombre, pero presentía que no le iba a gustar precisamente.

«Ese brujo consiguió lo que se esperaba de él erradicando la amenaza que pesaba sobre ellos. Pero una vez todo acabado, se dieron cuenta de que, poco a poco, el Señor Oscuro se volvía agresivo, desenvuelto, independiente…y sobre todo incontrolable. El tiempo pasó, y el consejo decidió eliminar a ese último brujo. Y comprendieron que la única solución era atravesarle el corazón con un arma blanca…pero al hacer ese gesto, la persona que ponía fin a la vida del Señor Oscuro tomaba automáticamente su lugar. El arma se convertía entonces en el talismán del brujo, apareciendo su nombre grabado en la hoja. Como ya sabes, la persona que controla el cuchillo o la daga controla por igual al Señor Oscuro. El poder del Señor Oscuro pasó de brujo a brujo, atravesando épocas y mundos, hasta el día en que yo atravesé el corazón de aquel que era el Señor Oscuro, tomando yo su lugar. Hasta hoy siempre había pensado que solo podía haber un solo y único brujo negro…pero me equivocaba»

Las manos de Emma temblaban, su respiración era rápida y asustada.

«Tú…tú…tú quieres decir que ahora…yo…»

«Sí, Emma» el brujo puso su mano en la de la joven «te has convertido en mi igual»

«Pero, ¿cómo…cómo es posible? Tú mismo has dicho que ese hechizo estaba perdido desde hace miles de años»

«Pues bien, habrá que creer que nuestro amigo Jafar tenía un rencor mucho más profundo de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ha debido lograr echar mano sobre el hechizo y lo ha recreado, aprisionándolo en ese broche que tú le regalaste a Regina. Su meta no era solo matarla, sino hacerla sufrir, y que las personas que la amaran sufrieran también. Al matarla, no solo has cumplido su venganza, sino que has contribuido a hacer renacer un segundo ser maléfico en este mundo…»

«Pero…tú has conseguido controlarte, y conseguir que ese hechizo no…»

«Emma, yo no llegué a controlar  nada durante siglos. Tú sabes muy bien cuánto mal he hecho, yo solo he matado a centenares de personas. Lo único que me impidió  hundirme completamente en las sombras fue el hecho de saber  qué le había ocurrido a mi hijo y saber que un día podría encontrarlo. Pero ese don de la profecía ya no lo tengo, Emma, soy incapaz de decirte si serás capaz de controlar tu poder, o si como Regina, sucumbirás a la magia»

«¿Quieres decir que…podría matar a la gente que amo? Preguntó la rubia sollozando.

«Es…desgraciadamente un hipótesis que hay que tener en cuenta»

Emma se hundió en la desesperación. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, el hechizo se cebaba un poco más en ella. Belle se acercó dulcemente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, acunándola calmadamente. Con una mirada dulce, preguntó silenciosamente a su marido si no había, de verdad, nada que se pudiera hacer.

«No puedo de verdad hacer nada…lo siento…»

 

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre Storybrooke, hundiendo al pueblo en una espesa bruma que recordaba a Emma la obscuridad permanente que habitaba la casa en la que vivía. Aquí, en casa del brujo, había pequeños rayos de luz que se extendían por la estancia, a diferencia de la luz de vida que quedaba en su corazón y que se había apagado la tarde del anuncio de la maldición que la perseguía.

Belle y Rumple pensaban en la mesa, buscando un medio de poder ayudar a su amiga que había perdido tanto, pero ninguna solución les venía a la mente.

De repente Emma corrió hacia el salón como una locomotora lanzada a todo vapor.

«¡Rumple, lo he encontrado! ¡Ya sé cómo hacer!»

El brujo la miró, perplejo.

«¡Vas a mandarme al pasado!»

Creyendo que era una broma, Rumpelstilskin sonrió dulcemente…sonrisa que borró rápidamente al ver que la joven estaba hablando completamente en serio.

«¿Al pasado? A ver Emma…»

«¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Ya lo has hecho! Envíame justo antes de que comprase el broche y así todo se resolverá. Yo me impediría comprar esa maldita joya a ese viejo cerdo y todo volverá a su orden»

Rumple pensaba a gran velocidad, pero movió la cabeza con expresión triste

«Emma, es imposible. El salto en el tiempo es irrealizable, incluso con magia»

«¡Mientes! Sé que ya lo has hecho, Regina me lo contó. Tú volviste atrás algunas horas para modificar un contrato que habías hecho con…con…ya no sé más, pero, me da igual, ¡puedes hacerlo!»

«Volví  atrás unas dos horas para anular mi contrato con un ogro que quería recobrar su vida de antaño y encontrar a su familia, pero eso me costó mucho. Toda magia tiene un precio Emma, y lo que permite viajar en el tiempo cuesta mucho más…»

«¡Me da igual, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo!»

«Emma, volver hacia atrás más de dos semanas te puede costar la vida…o pero, tu humanidad»

«¿Y?» gritó la joven, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser violetas «¿qué crees que me puede hacer? ¡He perdido a mi alma gemela, he perdido a mi madre, he perdido a mi mejor amiga, mi hijo es un zombie, mi padre ya no cree en nada, mi hermana está destrozada y para coronarlo todo, me he convertido en un monstruo!  ¿Crees realmente que morir me da miedo? ¿O que convertirme en un poco menos humana me molesta? ¡Si hay una posibilidad entre un millón de poder anular esta maldición, la aprovecharé!»

A medida que iba diciendo estas palabras, Emma se había ido acercando al brujo para, al final, encontrarse nariz con nariz con él, hundiendo su mirada en los ojos negros del hombre. Rumple retrocedió un paso, y buscó la aprobación de su mujer para saber si debía hacerlo o no.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Belle asintió

«Si yo estuviera en su lugar, también lo intentaría todo…»

Rumplestilskin suspiró, la expresión abatida, y desapareció de la sala, volviendo a aparecer algunos segundos más tarde, con el libro de hechizos entre las manos.

Preparó el lugar, trazando algunos signos cabalísticos por aquí y por allí, escribió en el libro la fecha a la que Emma quería llegar, después colocó a la sheriff delante de él.

«Emma, una vez el hechizo lanzado, te será imposible volver a atrás. No podré anularlo, ni hacerte volver. Te arriesgas a encontrarte en otra época, en otro mundo, o incluso…en la nada. Las fuerzas a las que debo recurrir pueden pulverizarte en segundos…o llevarte al lugar que deseas. No te puedo prometer absolutamente nada. ¿Estás segura de querer correr este riesgo?»

La joven respiró profundamente, el corazón latiendo desbocadamente. Dubitativa, cerró los ojos…y su en su mente apareció la más bella imagen que guardaba en su memoria: la noche en la que Regina le había pedido matrimonio, bajo el manzano que se erigía en el jardín. Esa visión le hinchió el corazón de alegría, de valor…y de tristeza. Volvió a abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Rumple los vio recuperar el color esmeralda. Sin esperar la respuesta, él supo qué hacer.

Acercando el libro a su rostro, miró a la joven una última vez…y sopló sobre las páginas. Toda la estancia se envolvió en una nube de tinta, después diversos colores se mezclaron…y todo se volvió negro.

 

Emma se despertó en un cuarto oscuro, el martilleo en su cabeza le hacía creer que tenía una orquesta filarmónica tocando la quinta sinfonía en su cráneo.

Se levantó a duras penas, vacilante, bajo los últimos efectos del alcohol que había injerido la noche anterior. ¿Qué hora era? Ni idea, su teléfono no estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Avanzando a tientas, casi se resbaló por enésima vez con un calcetín que estaba por el suelo, si no se llega a agarrar a tiempo a la esquina de la cama.

Bajó los escalones uno a uno con la rapidez de un caracol corriendo una maratón, y llegó abajo algunos segundos después de haber escuchado la puerta de la entrada. Lanzando una ojeada por la ventana, vio a Henry que subía en su coche.

Desayunó algo rápido, tomó una ducha y decidió ir a trabajar, no podía dejar a su padre hacer todo el trabajo solo, solamente porque estuviera un poco borracha.

Al llegar a la comisaria, se sentó en su escritorio, dejándose caer en su silla, su cerebro embotado todavía le daba vueltas un poco. El periódico del día estaba sobre una pila de expedientes.

«¿Papáaaaaaa? ¿Papáaaa? ¿Estás ahí?»

Ninguna respuesta llegó. La joven decidió leer el periódico antes de meterse con el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa, señal de una ausencia bastante larga, pero el teléfono se puso a sonar.

«¡Emma Swan!» respondió la mujer haciendo una mueca

«¿Emma? ¡Cariño, por fin, hace dos horas que intento localizarte! ¿Por qué no contestas al móvil?»

Ante la voz grave de su compañera, la joven sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

«Lo siento, mi amor, creo que lo he perdido…no lo tenía conmigo»

«Ok…no es grave, me había preocupado…»

«Te amo, ¿lo sabes?» dijo la rubia

«Y yo también te amo, cabecita loca» le respondió Regina con un tono tierno «Deberías pensar en beber un poco menos, eso no te hace bien, lo sabes»

«Sí, lo sé…pondré más atención de aquí en adelante»

«Bien» asintió la morena al otro lado del teléfono «Te tengo que dejar, nos vemos al mediodía para comer, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Con gran placer…»

«Ah, Emma, ¿has visto lo que ha pasado?»

«Sí, cariño, estoy al corriente, tengo el periódico aquí mismo. Creo que David tiene que estar allí»

«Bien…hablaremos más tarde. Besos princesa»

«Besos mi reina»

El bip del teléfono reemplazó la voz suave de la bella morena.

Emma suspiró, el corazón ligero. El día se anunciaba magníficamente bien.

Con un gesto vivo, abrió las páginas del periódico, comenzando la lectura por el artículo que ocupaba la totalidad de la página doble

_“Homicidio en Storybrooke, un hombre encontrado asesinado en su tienda”_

Emma leyó el artículo en voz alta, con la sonrisa en los labios

«Hoy el cuerpo de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de rasgos orientales, ha sido encontrado en su tienda. Según los primeros análisis, el hombre habría sido asesinado en la mañana de ayer, de dos balas en la cabeza…blablablá…la fiesta del Recuerdo no habrá sido un día de felicidad para este desconocido que habría elegido como domicilio Storybrooke algunos días antes…blablablá…para abrir una tienda de suvenires…blablablá…una investigación está abierta…blablablá…»

Sin tomarse la molestia de leer el resto, Emma tiró el periódico a la papelera y sacó su pistola de su cartuchera.  Mientras canturreaba, abrió el cajón de su mesa, sacó una caja de balas y tomó dos, que metió en el tambor. Después, con el corazón henchido de esperanza  y amor, se levantó, volvió a poner su pistola en su funda y cogió las llaves de su coche.

Ohh, sí…ese día se anunciaba magnífico…

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
